Terrifyingly normal
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: The story of Mocha and Tsukune's kid going to Youkai academy. Also there's a police girl in there some where. This story contains OC's, and OOC moments, and some minor cannon violations. Rosario plus vampire is owned by Akihisa Ikeda and Hellsing is owned by Kouta Hirano.
1. Fantastic News!

**AN:** I'm new to Rosario + Vampire and have no idea what I'm doing. If I get anything wrong please mention it to me immediately. Any advise or criticism would be very much appreciated. Sorry for the inconvenience.

* * *

Years and years had passed. Enemies had come and gone, all their friends had gone off and had kids, they too were surrounded by their own loved ones. Mocha and Tsukune had been busy. Four of their kids had already graduated from Youkai academy. Their fifth one was going to join up later this month. Its times like these that being a headmaster came in handy. The job certainly did have its fringe benefits.

"Dad, are you sure this is a good idea"

That was his fifth child talking by the way. Her first name is Ice. He may or may not have been light headed while suggesting names. Mocha sure did love his blood. Giving birth just took so much out of her there's no way he could refuse.

"Everything is going to be alright."

His kind fatherly words had a calming affect on her. That's probably a good thing. When Ice got nervous she could get a bit bity. He'd have to get that checked out some time. Kurumu said it probably had something to do with her subconscious and repressed memories. Good to know.

"But what if I don't make any friends there"

"Well your cousin is going there too I believe. Don't use him as a glorified blood bag and I'm sure he'll be your friend"

"Isn't that how you and mom met"

The patriarch of the family, and designated glorified blood bag hesitated.

"Yes . . . but we were in love. When you're in love with some one you tend to overlook small little things like that"

"So that's why she put up with you having like fifty girlfriends"

"That's more or less correct"

"It all makes so much sense now. Thanks dad, I think I'll be okay"

She gave him a big hug. Then she started drinking his blood. Well, no relationship is perfect. Some times you become a vampire, sometimes you become a dad, and some times your whole family takes turns draining you to a near death state. The life of a family man is never easy. Tsukune relished it however. In part because it meant he didn't have to do any paper work. Going back to work next month was gonna suck.

"Ach, not so hard"

Love hurts.

* * *

Meanwhile in another Aono household things weren't going so smoothly.

"Listen, there's a few things I need to tell both of you. First off you're not biological siblings"

The brown haired boy and the purple haired girl didn't seem to shocked by this revelation.

"Second off, monsters are real"

They took this in stride as well. Their mother was merely confirming what they'd already guessed to be true.

"Both of you are going to an all monster school"

They looked a bit surprised.

"One of you isn't a monster"

The purple haired one inched away from her 'brother'"

"Also I gave birth to both of you naturally".

The look on their faces was priceless. If only Kyouko had a camera. Oh wait, she did. Too bad it was in the other room. This wasn't exactly grade A parenting behavior but it sure beat having them find all this out the hard way.

"You two should get ready. Your bus will show up this month and don't you dare be late. You don't want to know what happens if you miss that bus."

Her two children obediently nodded and went to go get ready. A look of vague horror was plastered on their faces. They'd suddenly gained a whole new appreciation for the time-honored maxim that ignorance is bliss.

* * *

A little while later Headmaster Aono was relaxing in his private study. Considering the curriculum for next year, going over the necessary needs of his various students, and briefly pondering the nature of fate. He was reminiscing when he heard his fifth daughter cry out to him.

"Dad, there's some one at the door for you"

"Are they a police officer?"

"Yes."

"Are they rather well endowed?"

"Yes, I guess"

"Let them in then. I'll be down in a moment"

Mr. Tsukune changed from his bathrobe into a swaggy suit. He ditched the fluffy pink slippers and put on some leather shoes instead. He had a reputation to uphold now. The good name of this house must be maintained. He walked down to greet his guest with an alluring grin. He could be rather sociable when he needed to be.

"Excuse me Mrs. Victoria, for you've caught me rather underprepared. I trust your travel accommodations were adequate."

She nodded, tactfully deciding not to mention the bomb threat at the airport, smuggling herself onto a cargo ship, or her harrowing journey through the darker regions of reality.

"That's excellent. Now I understand you are interested in teaching a few classes at Youkai academy. What area's do you have experience in?"

"French, history, and I took a few English courses"

Tsukune smiled in a way that would've made lesser women swoon. The bishonen head master sure did now how to lay down the charm.

"A few courses already make's you more qualified then half my staff. You can start as soon as possible. Until then you can stay here if you would like. It would be a pleasure to have some company these days. Few visit the Aono household any more. All the Christmas parties are at Shirayuki's place. It can get a bit dull"

His daughter cleared her throat.

"Except for when my lovely daughter Ice is here to regale us with enthralling tales of her SMS conversations. Surely now you must stay. You haven't heard the one where she almost talked to a boy yet."

"I hate you dad"

"I love you too sweet heart"

Sera's actually gave the matter a good deal of thought. She was also very lonely and in need of company. Yet something about it just didn't feel right. Maybe it was the whole headmaster teacher relationship or maybe she was afraid of being a bother.

"Thank you kindly for the offer. I'll be fine though. The motel I'm staying at is wonderful. All the rooms are themed. Mines called boldly coming. Maybe you guys can visit some time"

"Seras you do realize that-, we are very glad to have you as part of our faculty staff. Have fun at your hotel room"

"Thanks", said Seras Victoria with a grin.

It's very important to have a good relationship with your staff and its also very important to maintain a healthy sense of humor. Mr. Aono valued his staff very much. They were like a second or third family to him. Well, a family that didn't threaten to break his limbs when he looked at girls the wrong way.

A healthy family life and a fulfilling job are the secrets to success. Well that, and brains . . . brains . . . brains.


	2. Thicker then Water

'This wasn't a good idea', Ice was almost dreaming and she couldn't wake up. Slithering shadows snaked their away around her bed. She wasn't awake, she couldn't escape, Kurumu wasn't here to save her this time. 'Please not the shadows, please not the darkness, I'm not my mom. I can't handle this!'.

The realm of shadows paid her no mind. Her door opened and some one came in. It wasn't Kurumu. There was a passing resemblance though. This girl reminded her so much of her dad. Did Tsukune cosplay into people's dreams?

"Listen, I know its dark. But it's going to be okay."

"Who are you?"

"My name is-" WOOF WOOF

Ice nearly leapt through the celling. Her older sisters mastiff had given a big slobbery wake up call. She was still wiping the flecks of saliva from her mouth when it hopped up onto the bed. The whole thing shook and Ice got her face covered in drool. The big dog really did like her.

'Wait- what time is it? No it couldn't be, it couldn't be!'

"Out of my way!", she screamed while sprinting helter skelter down the hall way. Behind her a big dog was giving chase with her Uniform in its mouth. She sprinted right onto the bus, the dog came with her, and nobody said a single thing about it.

It's not like she was the only person on the bus either. Purple haired girl and brown haired boy in the back, creepy girl wearing a hoodie near the front, and then there was her. Well her and the dog. Wasn't the driver gonna complain or something?

"Welcome aboard the school bus. We're DEAD sure that you'll get to school on time. Sorry if you find my appearance unsettling. Don't fear the driver"

Ice blinked several times. She rubbed her eyes. Was she still dreaming?

Well she did have some pretty weird dreams. More then a few of them included Aaron Carter. No one needed to know about those. Especially her older sisters, if they ever found out . . .

No need to think about that too much either. She was headed to a nice relaxing monster school. Everything was going to be okay.

"Please wait until the bus comes to a complete stop. Otherwise the consequence could be FATAL"

"That wasn't even a pun", spoke up the brown haired boy in the back.

"Yes it was", said the bus driver with a grin.

The purple haired girl next to the boy whispered something in his ear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Welcome to Youkai Academy", said the bus driver, " With any luck you might just survive the night".

* * *

'Deep breaths, deep breath's Seras, you can do this. You've fought against vampire Nazis, defeated a psychotic bitch, and you are a badass motherfucking vampire. Teaching adorable children another language should be child's play for you'. Except it wasn't.

She checked the clock again. Seras kept on tapping the table. Could monsters smell fear? She didn't know. Her master didn't really mention it to her. Not to mention any other monster she was facing was too busy trying to kill her to discuss the subject. Maybe she could make a few friends here. They'd probably know stuff like that.

Her students started filing in. Sera's gave them a big friendly smile. The natural warmth she radiated started to put her students fears to rest. The disguise she was wearing also helped. Seras Victoria is a super friendly vampire no matter what she looks like. Still, she figured making her red eyes look blue again and having it appear that she still had both arms would make her less terrifying to her students.

"Hello every one, Welcome to French 101. Out there in the human world many people speak French, such a mercenaries. Does any one have any questions?"

Some ones hand shot up in the back of the room

"Yes"

"Are you a succubus?"

"A what?"

"You know, a monstrous entity that lure's men into their beds"

"No, also I'm not supposed to tell any of you what I am. Just pretend you are all humans in a perfectly normal human classroom. Now lets begin."

Seras wrote a few French words on the black board. Words such as Maison, Baguette, or Ma chère, and unfortunately she started crying after writing the last one. Her students were more then a little surprised to see their teacher in such a state.

"Are you okay professor?"

"I'm fine. Just a bit stuffy in here is all. I've got terrible allergies. Now where were we? Oh yeah, French terms of endearment. Such as- such as-."

Tears were pouring down her face like a river. None of her students had the courage to ask her what's wrong. They were all too busy watching the clock and trying to wait this out. Eventually the bell did ring and they were more or less free.

"Class dismissed. I'm really sorry about this. I'll be better next time".

Seras took a few deep breaths. Maybe this wasn't the class for her.

* * *

Later that day in a dark and secluded region of the school a certain brown haired boy was having a bit of an identity crisis. Mister Aono of course took the most sensible route and decided to head to a teacher he didn't even have to ask about things he probably shouldn't know.

With significant Trepidation non-purple haired offspring of Kyouko Aono knocked on the door.

The door swung open of its own accord and he came in.

"Miss Sendo, are you here?"

"Of course I am. This is my class after all"

Brown haired expendable protagonist Kasumi Aono spun around to face the brilliant witch.

"Also I've been meaning to ask you. What kind of name is Kasumi? Your father's come up with some pretty weird ones over the years but this has to take the cake."

"I think you have me confused with some one else. I'm named after my grandmother. I never met my father"

"So your last name isn't Aono?"

"It is Aono. My mom's name is Kyouko. You've probably never even heard of her. Me and my sister are kind of new to the whole monster thing"

Yukari gave the boy a second look. His average appearance had thrown her off earlier. Upon closer inspection he didn't look that much like Tsukune. The name Kyouko did sound vaguely familiar. She just wasn't sure why she remembered it.

"What can I do for you, Kasumi?"

"Well, I want to know what kind of monster I am"

"What?"

"I need to know. My sister keeps asking me but I don't know what to tell her. I used to think that I was human. Now I don't know what to think"

Yukari reached with in her robes and pulled out a knife.

"Hold still please. I'm going to need a tiny bit your blood to perform a monster litmus test. It won't tell me what you are but it should give us a pretty good idea of what your not"

"Ok"

"Don't worry this wont hurt", Yukari grabbed his hand and drew blood, "one bit"

"Ow!"

"I can already tell you're not a Minotaur. You have terrible pain resistance."

Yukari pulled out some pots from underneath her desk and started mixing some sort of concoction. She added a few ingredients until it became a verdant green. Then she added the blood drops and it turned a sickly yellow hue.

"Come back in a few days. These mixtures can take a while to show true results"

The mixture turned a ghastly shade of purple then exploded.

"I take it back", said Yukari, "You're obviously human".

"But I thought this was a monster school"

"Well stuff happens. I'd keep your head on a swivel from now on. Being a human in this school can be a dangerous thing. Unless you happen to have a vampire friend to protect you or something like that, and even then it can be hard to get around without magic. If you need any help though, I'll be right here"

"Thanks, I guess"

"You sure your not Tsukune's kid?

"As sure as I can be about anything at this school"

Kasumi then turned walked out the door. It was getting late and they had to get back to their dorm room. This place could get real spooky at night. Being a human in a school of monsters can be about as bad of an idea as it sounds. Still, couldn't be worse then middle school right?

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Ice Aono

Species: Vampire

Height: 152 centimeters

Weight: 79.37 Kg

Hair: Silver

Eyes: Brown

Build: average

Psych Evaluation: Relative stability, extremely mild psychotic tendencies

Recommended Treatment: Blood

Other pertinent information: Brains . . . Brains . . . Brains.


	3. BFG

At Youkai academy students live in dorm rooms. Up until around a decade ago they were strictly separated between the genders. However right before the Headmaster left he changed the rules. Ostensibly this was to raise gender awareness and help monsters better coexist with situations they might face is the real world. The new headmaster, Tsukune Aono, had a strange feeling it was meant to see how he'd respond to the situation when he took power.

Not wanting to look like he was trying to undermine the Headmasters legacy, Tsukune kept the system. The new ratio was 1/3 all boys rooms, 1/3 all girl rooms, and 1/3 coed rooms. Despite a few notorious incidents the rules have yet to change. Although the school has in recent years started to take exactly who they send to these coed rooms under consideration. The silver lining to all this is that the school now has a place to put monsters known for excessively pining after their own gender. Noise complaints in the all boys and all girls' rooms have dropped 15%. The coed rooms however remain a controversial measure.

As luck would have it Ice Aono ended up in one of these rooms. She was a bit nervous at first. Her older sisters had told her horror stories about these places. Every now and then all sorts of unpleasant situations occurred to her. Right around the point when she was starting to consider how to dispose of a body, some one came in.

Ice raised an eyebrow at this new arrival, "hey Kasumi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm your new room mate. It's a good thing we ended up together. We're cousins and we won't have to deal with awkward stuff like every body else."

Ice fidgeted about nervously. On one hand what he was saying made perfect sense. On the other hand a thousand scenes from her older sisters messed up manga's were flashing through her head. Dang it Kino!

"Well it was nice seeing you again. Good night"

Ice got into bed and shut her eyes. She'd deal with the mental trauma she'd endured later.

When Ice opened up her eyes again it was the middle of the night. Some girl had her cousin pinned against a wall. Oh, so this was that kind of story. She wasn't in the mood to deal with this right now so she went back to bed.

When she woke up her cousin had the strangest look on his face.

"Ice, theoretically speaking, if some one uses you to get something they need and then leaves once they're done. What does that make you?"

"A tool", suggested Ice.

"Ice, I think I'd like to take a nice long shower"

"You go do that buddy"

* * *

In a decrepit old classroom located at the farthest corner of the school Seras had made her new home. Apparently there were some minor concerns over her emotional state. For some crazy reason the headmaster thought it might have something to do with the class she was teaching. So she went from teaching French to something a bit less depressing.

"Hello there, today we'll be learning about guns"

Her students exchanged looks.

"Humans have been using guns for quite a long time. They're much better at killing things then people give them credit for. So we will be studying various kinds of weapons and what they can do to monsters"

Seras pulled a massive gun out of somewhere. The students had no idea where the huge gun came from. They just new it was really freaking big.

"This is an anti tank rifle. Its high explosive shells can harm many types of enemies. It can also be rather messy"

The blonde haired friendly vampire then pulled something else out. The kids went bug eyed as she pulled out two even bigger guns.

"These are 30mm auto cannons and this is an ammunition back pack. I'd show you the rockets but they can make a mess as well."

The students looked understandably concerned by all of this.

"Could half of the class please move to the left side of the room"

They did as they were told. They were torn between keeping their eyes on the weapons she'd already pulled out and keeping their eyes on her. Both seemed to be very credible threats.

Without further ado Seras pulled out a 88mm flack gun out of somewhere. The massive anti aircraft gun filled up nearly half the room. It's barrel almost reached the other end of the decrepit old classroom.

"Any questions?"

A little girl with long black hair and a devilish grin raised her hand.

"Would you happen to have anything bigger, Police girl."

* * *

Tsukune was chilling in his beastly office like he always did. Going over the staff, making sure all the students needs were accounted for, and considering the Merits of abolishing the coed dorms.

Tsukune's silent musings where interrupted when a voice came over his speakers. " Headmaster Aono, there's an angry Scottish witch here to see you".

"Send her in please"

Blam! The door to his office flew open and Mrs. McGonagall entered.

"Greatings headmaster", she said. What she really meant to say was, fuck you.

"Ah, Minerva, to what do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

"Your school has been sending letters to my students!"

"Witch's are monsters"

"Am I?"

"Is there a good answer to that question?"

Minerva countenance was something terrible to behold. Her cold hard gaze was as chilling as the winters howl, or a French kiss from Mizore.

"I understand why you're mad", began Tsukune, "Maybe we can work this out?"

"Stop sending letters to my students. This is your last warning Headmaster."

Minerva turned and walked out. Her robe blowing majestically as she left the Headmaster to consider what he'd done. Just to make sure he wouldn't be forgetting this visit any time soon she transfigured a clock into a time bomb on her way out.

"Kurumu, can you tell me what the source of that mysterious ticking noise is?"

"It's a time bomb"

"Not again"

BOOM!

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Kasumi Aono

Species: Human?

Height: 173 centimeters

Weight: 63.5 Kg

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Build: Very Average

Psych Evaluation: Insomnia, ADHD, Dyslexia, and Hypomania.

Recommended Treatment: Hire an actual therapist.

Other Pertinent Information: The world's smallest squirrel is the African pygmy squirrel. The little guy is only 10 cm long. In other words it's about the size of a small mouse, or half the size of Kasumi's [Message redacted].


	4. Fire and Ice

The moon was hung low in the sky. It was almost a full moon tonight. They were all just a day off of that night of madness. All of the children were snug in their beds. Youkai Academy was safe and secure.

Seras Vicoria was also tucked up in her bed. She was smiling in her sleep. The silver light of the moon danced upon her pale skin. Maybe she should get a little more color. It sure was hard to get a good tan as a vampire. Technically she could make it look like she had darker skin, but it just wouldn't be the same.

This beautiful silver light was basking her in a luminescent glow when the visitor arrived.

"Police girl, police girl, you need to get a tan"

Her eyes flew open. There was a girl with very long raven black hair standing on top of her bed.

"It's good to see you again, Seras"

She tried to find the right words, couldn't find them.

"M-Master, what are you doing here"

"Well besides not being dead, I've come to see you. Is that really so hard to believe"

"Are you wearing a students uniform?"

"Well its more flattering on me while I'm in girl form anyways. There's quite a draft in here by the way. Some one should fix that"

Seras couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her mouth was agape. She looked a bit like some one who'd been told Santa Claus wasn't real and that Herman Caine had been elected president. Shock, fear, and WTF were all present. Sanity however was not.

"From the look on your face I take it that you are rather surprised to see me. It's good to see you too Seras. How's your day been?"

She still had that ridiculous expression on her face.

"Cool, well is it okay of I crash here tonight. The dorm rooms are a bit of a drag. Ever tried to share a room with an Ice girl before? No matter how much you fiddle with the thermostat its still cold"

Her face was still stuck in that ridiculous state.

"Police girl, Hermes could use a rim job"

Immediately Seras snapped out of her stupor.

"What, where am I?"

"Don't worry. Everything is under control now Seras, because I'm here to help. Clearly our chances of victory have increased dramatically"

"What are we trying to do again master?"

"Oh, lots of things. First things first though do you have any tampons? This body always acts up around the full moon. Killing all those souls inside me sure does have its side affects."

"Um, they're down in the bottom cabinet"

"Thank you Seras, you can go back to sleep now"

"But I'm not tired"

Girly Card snapped their fingers, and Seras fell into a very deep sleep.

* * *

OG bobby Aono be chilling in their new dank crib, which used to be the schools old cafeteria. It was closed a while back after a series of most unfortunate events. Soylent Grey is [Message redacted].

Any ways the big vamp daddy was going over paperwork when his secretary Kurumu came into the room. She looked nervous, or maybe that was anxiety, or doubt?

"Tsukune, we need to talk"

"What is it Kurumu?"

"I've been offered a job at NASA, and I've been thinking about accepting it. The thing is I need to ask you a favor."

Headmaster Aono activated their poker face and nodded.

"I need you to look after my daughter while I'm gone. She just came to school this year. If something happens to me then some one has to look after her. Some one like you Tsukune"

"I accept"

"Really?" Before Aono had time to respond Kurumu leapt forward and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Her eyes started to water. "Thank you, Tsukune, thank you". She embraced him with all the strength she had. They'd been friends for so long. He saved her, he gave her a second chance, he was the one who'd got away, and he was the bestest friend any one could ever ask for.

"Kurumu, why are you crying?"

"Tsukune, I think I love you"

"I know"

Kurumu didn't say anything for the longest time. She just held him in her arms. He didn't understand. She didn't want his body, or his soul, what she really wanted was him. The way he smiled, the way he cared, and every bit of him from his head to his toe was precious to her. She was happy for him when he married Mocha. It was one of the happiest days of her life. The way he smiled when he saw the bride, a look like that could last a lifetime. Kurumu loved him and nothing could ever change that.

When she finally did let go she closed her eyes. The blue haired hopeless suitor made a wish. She prayed that he'd be happy. Kurumu couldn't take back her tears, or the way she felt. This was her life. This was who she was.

Her and Tsukune weren't meant to be.

* * *

Youkai Academy can be a very dangerous place. Kasumi Aono was walking to his final class of the day when he felt some one grab him from behind. He woke up several hours later with a rather nasty headache. Why was he in the girl's bathroom? Where did his pants go? Why was his sister here?

"You wouldn't believe what I had to go through to get you back"

"What?"

"Kasumi, I've got a confession to make. I think I'm a monster"

"Really?"

"That's not important. What's important is that you're safe. Now lets get you back to your room. Which one is it?"

"I'll show you"

With as much dignity as they could muster, Kasumi Aono walked down the hallways of Youkai academy half naked. Eventually Kasumi found his dorm and opened up the door. He walked in on Ice shaving her legs.

"Kasumi, what are you doing here?"

"This is my room"

"Ok, what I meant to say is what are you doing here half naked with your sister lurking behind you"

"That's actually a pretty good question. I'm sort of out of pants by the way. Can I borrow some of yours?"

"I'm a girl"

"Which means?"

Ice pointed to a freshly pressed girls uniform on the bed. Kasumi took a deep breath and walked up to it. Some one had to be pulling his leg. Still, it was better then going starkers. So with much trepidation Kasumi Aono put on the girls uniform.

He turned towards his purple haired sister. "So how are you doing Rin?"

"Fine, things have been going great for me."

Kasumi let out a deep sigh. Why did life have to be so hard?

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Rin Shirayuki

Species: yuki-onna

Height: 190.5 cm

Weight: 102.5 kg

Hair: Purple

Eyes: Blue

Build: Meatier then normal

Psych Evaluation: Subject exhibits: Intermittent Explosive Disorder, Pyromania, Disruptive mood dysregulation disorder, Hyperkinetic disorder and Pyrophobia.

Recommended Treatment: Cognitive behavioral therapy, psychothropic medication regimes, Hugs, fire safety courses and talk therapy.

Other Pertinent information: The Japanese branch of McDonalds filed a restraining order against Rin Shirayuki September 4th 2024.


	5. Bonnie Wee Lass

With a sickening snap the false hunter put her shoulder back in place. Her target had evaded her this time. If it wasn't for the purple haired one then she would have been his. Of course, things were never so easy.

She needed help, she wanted his help, and she got thrown through a wall for her trouble. Humans weren't meant to take that kind of punishment.

What a joke. Get sent to a monster school and not even have a kill count to show for it. Her father would be so disappointed. The path from here was simple though. Now where did that brown haired boy go?"

* * *

"Does this skirt make me look fat?"

"No", growled Ice, "My skirt does not make you look fat."

Ice was trying so very hard not to get mad at her cousin. 'Its not his fault. Its not his fault. Its not his- oh dear, he's going commando'. The silver haired vampire shook her head slowly.

Any and all pretense of serenity vaporized, blew its own brains out, and went back in time to kill it self again. Rin had entered the room. Correction, Rin kicked open the door with a Molotov cocktail in hand while screaming "Good Moring" at the top of her lungs.

Ice closed her eyes and bared her fangs. "Get out of my ROOM!"

Rin backed out of the room and gently closed the door.

'Deep breaths, deep breaths Ice, you are in control. This is your room, this is your domain, and no one can touch you here'.

Vrooom! Vrooom! Vru-vru- vru –vrooom!

Rin was back in the room. Now she had a chain saw.

"Hey Ice, guess what I found in the supply closets"

Ice became very still. A gentle smile spread itself across her face. She walked over to her beloved cousin and turned power tool aside. With a coy little smile she drew closer. All so she could whisper something in her cousins ear. "Know your place".

Moments later Ice flipped the off switch on the chainsaw, tore it from her kin's grip, and then kicked the purple haired offender out of her room.

"Thanks for the chainsaw"

* * *

Head master Aono leapt from his office yet again. The explosion boomed behind him and all his favorite nick knacks went up in flames. This assassination attempts were getting so tiring. It was the beginning of the semester and he'd already lost count of who was trying to kill him.

Tsukune would certainly be sending a series of strongly worded letters to those responsible.

When the headmaster hit the ground his instincts took over. He threw his shoulder forward and rolled to absorb the kinetic energy of the fall.

After so many attempts on his life the headmaster had made it a matter of principal to only buy suits that were fire proof, and stain resistant, and bullet retardant, and water proof. Okay, that last bit had more to do with him being a vampire but everything else was a necessity. There's nothing worse then showing up to a parent teacher conference in your underwear.

Except for showing up naked. Right after he wrote those strongly lettered letters he'd make sure to send out some apologies too. Good thing postage wasn't too expensive in the monster world. If it weren't dirt-cheap then this school would have gone bankrupt years ago.

Soon as he found a new office then he'd have to go over finances too. Misses Huang's labor could only belay costs so much. The cost of repairing this school all the time was nothing short of astounding. Materials had to be shipped here all the time. It was a logistical nightmare.

All that could wait however. First things first Tsukune had to figure out who was behind these attacks and put a stop to them. Headmaster McGoogle, Sailor Moon, and the Clodfelter Clan were all credible threat. Each would be dealt with in due course.

At least, he noted, it wasn't raining.

* * *

Meanwhile In Scotland

Sailor Mercury was tired of getting doused with water. Was it water, or was it sleet? She supposed it didn't really matter. When its 2 °C outside its bloody cold, and if it wasn't for her sailor suits built in environmental resistance she would have gone insane a very long time ago.

It's a good thing she hadn't gone insane yet. You don't want to face brainwashed or crazy mercury. It's a bad idea to even be around a mildly annoyed one. At first glance she might seem harmless. What with her adorable blue hair, slim figure, and her none too terrifying sailor suit. One must of course remember she can create an bloody dragon out of water.

Any ways the smartest, most ruthless, and currently the coldest of the Sailors was in position. She was hiding in a bush outside of Morrigan's wee little cottage. This place must've been at least 300 years old. Ancient monsters are powerful monsters so this might get tricky.

Her concentration was blown when a very tall school girl came to the door of the cottage and nocked at the entrance.

This new arrival gave a big smile and sweetly asked, "Great Great Great Aunt Morrigan, are you home?"

There was no answer.

The abnormally tall school girl decided to wait there with her arms crossed. She was waiting when an Sailor Senshi came out of the bushes to great her.

"Hello there, little girl, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for my great aunt to get back so I can share with her these flowers I picked and put in my basket"

"Why that's awefull sweet of you. Would you mind if I waited here with you? I also have business with your great great great Aunt"

"Ok"

After a long while of waiting the pair hears some one approaching. Mercury then knocks the schoolgirl out, puts on her clothes, and hides the body in the bushes.

"Who goes there", asked Morrigan.

"Tis I, your great great great neice, here to give you these flowers I picked for you"

Morrigan approached cautiously.

"What Blue hair you have"

"The better to lure victims with"

"Aye, but what a small figure you have"

"The better to appear harmless with"

Morrigan smirked at the Senshi.

"What an see through disguise you have"

"The better to lower your guard with, MERCURY ICE STORM BLAST!"

At which point Morrigan was struck by the magical attack and was frozen solid. The Senshi then took off her disguise and started pushing the large block of ice containing the Succubus down the winding cobblestone trail. It was going to be a long trip back to Edinburgh castle.

Any ways Headmaster Aono had a great many things on his mind at the moment. Soon as he reached his back up office there was a long list of phone calls for him to make. He'd heard something on the news about the Sailor Scouts going on a tour of the U.K.

Maybe he should call up Kurumu's niece and see if she wanted to attend Youkai academy. It was a dark and scary world out there. Oh yes, it was a very dark and scary world indeed.

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Arang Kuruno

Species: Succubus

Height: 1.8 m

Weight: 81.64 kilos

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Purple

Build: Slim

Psych Evaluation: Relative stability

Other Pertinent Information: Her favorite color is purple. Her least favorite color is blue. She's twelve years old and just graduated from her Primary school. She enjoys nice long walks along the beach and is often mistaken for being older then she really is. She's also super mature and stuff. Yeah, super mature.


	6. Magical Girls Britannia

**AN:** Terribly sorry about the delay. I was planning to post this chapter last week but things have been a bit busy. I apologize for the inconvencience. Have a good day every one.

* * *

Ice didn't like to show fear. No one should see her worried. She was a vampire and she was her mother's daughter. Nothing should frighten her any more. No one could hurt her here. So why did she keep on having this one nightmare?

Every night she would lay down her head and shadows would lurk around her. Tendrils of darkness would snake around her form. So cold, you weren't supposed to feel pain in dreams, why did it have to hurt so much?

At least that familiar face would always show up. She really did look a lot like a gender swapped version of her dad. Except her eyes were purple, and she was allot bigger. Well, any ways she looked a bit like how her dad used to be.

That familiar face wasn't here now. Ice muffled a scream as the tendrils dug into her flesh. She grabbed the blanket as hard as she could and tried so hard not to cry out. Her eyes flew wide apart and her whole body shook. It was just a dream, no it was just a nightmare, and sooner or later she had to wake up.

She looked back and forth. Nothing familiar. Just her bed, just the shadows, no one to help, and now little bits of her life were flittering through her head. She remembered how amazing her dad seemed to her. Surely he could protect her. She remembered her older sisters and how strong they seemed. Maybe one day she could be like them. Now she was thinking about coming here, and what it meant to her.

The young vampire smiled for a moment before the pain struck again. This time she screamed. This time she woke up.

She was still at Youkai academy. Her cousin was still in the bed next to her. He was still wearing her uniform. Ice took a deep breath and tried to relax. It wasn't easy though. Her sheets were damp, and sticky, and red.

She glanced down at the badly torn fabric.

"Oh no, not again"

Ice got out of bed and started to take off her sheets.

* * *

In the morning Kasumi woke up to two surprises. The first was his cousin's dog barking right next to him. The second was that he woke up inside a classroom. He wasn't the only one there either. There was his cousin, and his sister, and some tall girl with purple eyes, and his cousin's dog.

Also there was a teacher there too. She was not very tall, very well endowed, and she had short blonde hair. For the strangest reason her blue eyes would some times flash red. That's odd and kind of scary.

"Good morning every one", announced the cheerful teacher, "You have all been randomly selected to go on a class field trip."

Kasumi blinked, 'Wait, what?'. His mind was still playing catch up as the teacher explained where they'd be going, why they were going into the human world, and important information they'd need to blend in.

"Well, then. Time to head off "

The teacher turned into something made out of living shadow with several red eyes.

"All aboard"

The brown haired boy went bug eyed. His sister who was sitting right behind him leaned forward and whispered an explanation.

"We are going to go inside her".

The explanation didn't help at all. So his purple haired sister decided to just pick him up and throw him into the writhing shadow. He screamed for about a half second and then found himself in the strangest place.

The inside of his teacher was actually pretty nice. It looked a bit like a hotel room. There was a crystal chandelier hanging from the celling. The carpet was tan colored and super soft. The walls were made out of gray stone bricks. Kind of clashed with the lighting.

Kasumi got off the floor and looked around. There was a bed, and a door, and some guy just standing against the wall. Also there was a red telephone on the table. What kind of reception did you get any ways while stuck inside of your teacher?

After a few moments the door opened and every one else came in. His sister, his cousin, the dog, and the tall one all walked in.

"There was a door?"

"Of course there was a door", said Ice.

Every one was looking around when the dude who was there coughed. Well, he started out as a mass of shadows. Then he turned into some hot guy wearing an eye patch and a nice suit. Also some of his hair was in a braid.

"Bonjour"

Every one there exchanged looks. Finally Kasumi walked forward and said, "Um, hi".

"So, Sera's let you all inside her"

Ice blushed. She hadn't exactly thought of it like that. Wow this awkward.

"Its for our class field trip", she explained.

The man raised an eyebrow.

"D'accord"

He then motioned around. "Feel free to make your selves at home."

Every one just sort of stood around. Being stuck inside of your teacher with her familiar isn't a very topical situation. Well, maybe it is. It's also sort of awkward too. What an interesting way to spend your day.

* * *

In a far off land across the sea Sera's landed at the airport. She was in the cargo area stuck inside a coffin. Eventually they got around to unloading her after they unloaded the luggage.

"Why is this so heavy?"

"It's a coffin Larry, that means there's a dead body inside it."

"Still its not very big, what does this weigh any way? The bloody thing must weigh at least 30 stone!"

"Shut up and load it up Frank"

Once the coast was clear Seras popped out of her coffin and started carrying it around. Sure she got a few weird looks but it was sort of a necessity. Well maybe it might not have been. Everybody knows that undead habits die-hard.

The friendly neighborhood police girl looked back and forth. It was such a big airport. She hadn't seen so many people out and about since the millennium attacks. Actually those didn't really count as people. So she supposed she'd never seen this many people out and about.

Seras had to plough through several crowds just to the bus stop and then she still had to wait for what felt like hours for a bus to arrive. Traveling is hard. While she be chilling something caught her eye. Well, to be more specific, actually some one caught her eye. They looked like a young girl with long raven black hair. Their grin was disturbingly wide. Grins shouldn't be that wide.

"M-master, aren't you supposed to be in class right now"

"Oh, good to see again Sera's. I suppose that I'm supposed to be lots of things right now. "Dead, in detention, on the moon, and I probably should be out and about killing vampires. Still I decided to take a little vacation in England for the day. You do know how much I love my walks"

Seras nodded slowly. She subconsciously moved towards her master and stayed by him until the bus arrived, and sat by him while they were riding the bus, and was still right by him when they got off the bus.

"Seras, it was so nice to see you. Now if you'll excuse me there's some one very special I need to visit."

And then, he was gone.

Seras Victoria stood there for a moment. Mulling over the nature of her existence, her relationship with her sire, and where it would all go from here. After some deep reflection and contemplation she looked around her. In the distance Seras could see a pub. She decided to go for a walk.

1 hour 15 minutes later

Kasumi ducked as fire shot over their head. He tripped and ate shit while every one else battled around him. Huge chunks of Cobblestone Street and several rubbish bins had already been pulverized by the ensuing melee.

On one side you had the sailor scouts on the other you had a teacher, four kids, and a dog. Also Wonder Woman was unlucky enough to be caught in the middle of all this. Stuff like this is why she hated Mondays.

The two sides were going at it when two new combatants showed up out of nowhere. One was a girl with long raven hair and two huge pistols in her hands. The other was a brunet professor of some kind with a wand in hand.

"Come on, is that all you've got!"

The brunette raised her wand only to have her arm shot off. She fell to her knees and looked up at the vampire with seething rage. Several layers of reality buckled slightly as she held out her uninjured hand. Then out of thin air a sword appeared in it. She got back up to her feet and lunged at the vampire.

"I shot your arm off and you're still trying to kill me. I think I'm in L-"

The sword pierced girly cards heart. Miss granger pushed the blade in deeper just for good measure.

"Sod off!", she roared.

The blade started to glow eerily. Slowly the vampire started to assume their true form. Where once there was a girl there now stood a man. Vlad Tepes towered over Hermione yet she refused to surrender her grip on the blade.

"You do of course realize that a spell like this will contain me for seven years at most. I'm not human, time doesn't even apply to me, I will be back, and then what will you do?"

"Send you back to hell", replied Hermione.

The blade started glowing again and in a flash of light both the sword and the vampire disappeared. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she passed the F*** out.

Everything came to a grinding halt. All the sailors froze, all the kids froze, Seras froze, and the dog was still asleep.

Wonder Woman looked around her. She was nearly at her wits end. Super man said this would be like a vacation. Meet the sailor scouts and shake their hands. Smile and wave. You deserve this.

If she deserved this then she must have done something terrible in her previous life. Member of Hitler's inner circle bad, spitting on Jusus while he walked to the cross bad, kicking a kid down a slide while dressed up as Santa Claus bad or even putting peanut butter on your balls so your dog will lick them bad.

She looked to her left. There was a blue haired scout holding a blond haired woman up by her neck. A bit further on she could see a tall brown haired girl who'd been beaten senseless. She turned to the right. No less then four scouts were surrounding an very masculine looking girl with short brown hair. Wait- was that a boy, nah it couldn't be. They were obviously wearing a girl's uniform.

Finally Wonder woman went back to looking straight ahead. There was a unconscious woman who was bleeding out, there was sailor moon along with two other scouts facing off against a white haired girl, and even further away then that there was an English mastiff sleeping by a destroyed garbage bin.

The Mighty worrier pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. It was going to be one of those days. Eventually she managed to regain some self-composure.

"Sailor moon, could you please ask your soldiers to stand down"

Sailor moon nodded and all of her allies followed suit. Ami and Makoto to great care when putting down their enemies. The outer scouts also stood down although they refused to let their guard down all the way.

Wonder Woman then turned her gaze towards the oldest of member of the other group. The police girl smiled and started rubbing the back of her neck.

"I'm terribly sorry about all this. I don't know what got into her". She then turned towards the sailor scouts, "I'm a huge fan of yours by the way. I actually was wondering if I could get an autograph. Well, before my new student tried to deck Mercury in the face that is."

Diana shook her head. Yet another pointless conflict caused by a misunderstanding. At least she didn't have to use the lasso this time. Having to use it on villains every confrontation wasn't doing wonders for her wrist. What happened if she got carpal tunneling? How was she supposed to be the greatest worrier on earth then?

Well, that wasn't her concern at the moment. Yet again she'd saved the day. It felt nice getting to talk things out for once. Usually it mostly involved smashing people and blocking bullets. It's amazing how easily that can get old. Same Shit Different Day, the story of her life.

Maybe that's not completely true. Every now and then some big bad would show up that would force her to join forces with other heroes. Same Shit Different Day Bigger Shovel, yep that sounds about right. Could be worse though. She could be aqua man. Poor sod kept on getting drunk with captain planet. Hopefully he's all right.

Right about now Diana finally remembered the brown haired woman bleeding out on the floor. Thankfully the blond haired teacher picked the wounded Granger up and flew off to a nearby hospital using wings made out of darkness. That's cool.

"Does she normally do that?", asked sailor moon.

"Actually", replied Ice, "This is sort of a first."

"Oh, ok then", said Moon.

None of them had anything much to say after that. So they all just sat down and simmered in awkward silence until the authorities arrived. They let Mercury deal with the explanations. Its amazing how destructive gas leaks can be these days.

* * *

Headmaster Aono was in his new new office doing paper work at his desk. One of the letters was from Hogwarts. He opened up the envelope and then . . . BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Somewhere out there, oh so very far away, a certain headmaster must have been laughing her ass off.


	7. Strange Education

Headmaster Aono looked up from his pile of badly singed paper work to find yet another glorious surprise. There appeared to be a witch with brown hair inside his office. Her skin was sallow, there were rings beneath her eyes, and she was missing an arm.

"Can I help you?", asked Headmaster Aono with some trepidation.

"I'm here for my new post as head of muggle studies"

"I see", responded the headmaster as he gave her a one over. She didn't have a pipe bomb on her and she didn't have her wand out. As far as he was concerned this made her a marked improvement over his previous visitors.

"I sent you a letter. Did you not get it?", asked the brainy brunet witch.

Headmaster Aono flinched at the mention of the L word.

"Ah, that explains it. You see my dear I haven't been reading those in a while. Perhaps you should have sent me a SMS. Preferably one not jinxed to make my Nokia explode"

Hermione paused for a moment and then nodded.

"Understood headmaster. Now, about my teaching position . . ."

"Oh yes, forgive me. We have several facilities available for your use. You can tour around and choose which one you'd most prefer."

"Thank you", said Mrs. Granger. She turned to leave before turning back around to face him again.

"There is one more thing though. My daughter's just transferred here. It was my main reason for transferring myself. Could you please keep an eye on her"

Headmaster Aono just chuckled.

"Not to worry my dear. Youkai academy is among the safest schools of its kind"

Miss Granger attempted to find some modicum of security in that statement. As she left his office she started taking inventory of all the protective jinxes she new. This place sure was a piece of work. Oh well, when life gives you trolls you make lemonade. Bloody pulp filled lemonade.

* * *

Rose sat in a dark abandoned classroom. This was where she was today. She'd chosen this. This was her fate. Was it really worth it?

Back at Hogwarts were her friends, her family, and all those crawling feelings. She remembered the tears. Her hands had run with blood. It was all right though. Rose smiled bitterly. How simple it all seemed.

Now she was at Youkai Academy. Her mother had even followed her here. No doubt she was teaching muggle studies class. That's what this school really was after all. One big muggle studies class for monsters. It was meant for them, monsters, monsters like her.

She didn't look it, did she?

Nope. Instead she looked like your average red haired, blue eye schoolgirl sitting alone in an abandoned classroom. Headmaster Aono had given her the whole day off so that she could get up to speed with the lay out of the school. That only took her about 15 minutes. So now she was killing time by reading her old school books.

In retrospect maybe staying at Hogwarts wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all. If she hadn't burned so many bridges that is. This school was her last chance. Well, actually some other school called Death Weapon Meister Academy had sent her a letter too.

Things could have been different. Could have. But they weren't. She was here now and that's what mattered. This was a fresh start. It was an opportunity to recreate her self. It was exactly what she always wanted.

What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

Head Master Aono was wondering where he went wrong. Some how the surprise field to England had resulted in three of his students being sent to the infirmary. Also his daughter's dog had ticks. He'd have to ensure that both situations were remedied at once.

Further aggravating the situation was how light headed he was feeling. His daughter Ice had managed to escape the whole ordeal in england more or less unscathed. The only caveat was that all the fighting had left her drained. She needed a pick me up, something to take off the edge.

So she came in. His lovely little girl told him that she loved him. That he was the best dad ever. Then she nearly drained him to the point of death. He got better though.

At one point or another the badly disoriented Headmaster came across a scented envelope. Which for some blasted reason he decided to open without checking it first. Thank fully it didn't explode. Instead it contained a message.

 _Dear Tsukune,_

 _I've been thinking about you. Actually I've been thinking allot about us. I just wanted to say thank you for being my friend all these years. Thank you for caring. Thank you for spending time with me. You were that special kind of person I needed. Do you remember how many hearts you've saved?_

 _I've got a confession to make Tsukune. I'm happy for you._

 _Thank you, Tsukune. Please keep on smiling. You look so beautiful when you smile. So much like you._

 _With love, Kurumu._

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Rose Weasely

Species: Witch

Height: 165 cm

Weight: 63.5 kg

Hair: Red

Eyes: Blue

Build: Slim

Psych Evaluation: Relative Stability

Other Pertinent Information: Rumor has it that Rose's departure from Hogwarts has a great deal to do with a late night visitation she made to the Astronomy tower. Several eye witness's claim to have seen both her and scorpio leaving the site after hours. Whether there is any truth to these claims is still a matter of debate.


	8. Cry Wolf

**AN:** I'd like to thank elvisfan994 for their continued support and for letting me use there OC. They are a super nice person. Also I'd like to thank Legionnas, Major Simi, cv snowblind, and slog13 for there support as well. Oh, and I'd like to thank Pop Pop Heathen Drop for helping me and giving me all those writing tips. Sorry that my english isn't very good. I'll try to keep on working on it. Also I hope that all of you have a wonderful week. Thanks for reading and good luck with everything.

* * *

Can you see her there in the darkness? Out of the infirmary, back in her old room, and still just as damaged. Did any one tell you that there's a fire in her soul? Can you see that distance in her eyes? Will any one ever know about her?

Rin was back. More or less safe and more or less the same, and she was dreaming now. It was strange seeing her smile like that. Whenever she tried to smile it came out as a snarl. Whenever she tried to help people got burned. Didn't you know she still cared?

Can you guess what she dreaming about?

She's dreaming of home. About all the games they used to play. Her little brother could never find her when they'd play hide and seek. She almost never lost at anything. Winning was as natural for Rin as water running down stream.

Yet she couldn't take back what she'd done. Why couldn't she have been there for him? When he got beat up. Why couldn't she have been there to lay those pig F***er's heads in?

She asked her little bro what their names were. She asked him what they looked like. She asked him where they lived. But Kasumi wouldn't budge. He wouldn't tell her what they looked like because he didn't want to see them get hurt.

What got her every time was one specific memory. She came home and found Kasumi crying. A friend of his had moved away. Rin didn't now how to react. She didn't now how to save him. All she could do was sit down by him and wait. She wanted to see him smile again. How could she make it better? She wanted to wrap her arms around him and keep him safe. Why couldn't she take his pain away? Why couldn't it be her crying? He just wasn't strong enough. He was just a boy.

When the dawn came and Rin opened her eyes she didn't know how to feel. She decided to skip class and visit Kasumi in the infirmary. To make sure he was all right.

She walked down the hallways. Every footstep didn't feel real. The mind has a funny way of blurring things out. Memories can get distorted, things can get blocked out, and you can be staring down at a coffin without believing that a loved one is truly dead.

When Rin came to the infirmary she didn't even notice the Nurse. Instead she noticed the smell of disinfectants in the air. As she walked a little further to the bedside she didn't notice how healthy he looked. Rin was too busy staring into his dull brown eyes.

"Are you all right, brother?"

Her voice cracked, her arms were shaking . . . were those tears? She didn't remember the last time she cried.

"Rin, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?"

Rin smiled and embraced him. She didn't care that he didn't reciprocate, or that the nurse was asking her to stop, or that she was crying. All she cared about was that he was okay. If she'd lost him then she didn't now what she'd do.

"Rin, you can let go of me now"

She didn't let go for about fifteen more seconds. She was smiling. He was blushing. Why would he be-

Rin spun around. There was some one at the door. It was that girl who had pinned him against the wall a few days ago.

She balled her fists and took a step forward. The something stopped her. Kasumi had grabbed her arm. She met his eyes again. He was shaking his head.

When Rin walked away from the bedside she didn't knock that bitches lights out. Instead she took special care in avoiding her as she made her way out. Rin didn't always win. Sometimes water does run up stream. Some times even hearts of iron can melt.

* * *

On the other side of the campus Ice was sitting in class. She hadn't skipped class. Right about now she was wishing she had. Professor Granger was covering the topic of Gentlemen's clubs today in their advanced muggles studies class.

Ice rolled her eyes as their Professor had to answer yet another round of in depth questions. Ice already knew everything she would ever need to about the institutions. Ageha had dropped by last Valentines Day to give every one still stuck at the Aono residence a few helpful reminders.

Nearly all of her older sisters had found convenient excuses to not be there that day. Except for Kino who had taken her favorite hiding spot. Now Ice was practically an expert on the subject of gentlemen's clubs and other such topics. She could list off the geography of over a dozen red light districts. Not to mention Ice now had a fearsome catalogue of terms, which she could call upon, should she feel the need.

Which is why she was bored out of her mind right about now. She'd rather watch Kermit the frog perform a Russian bobsled on miss piggy then be stuck here.

"Now as I was saying. The exchange rate for the correct amount to tip an exotic dancer in Greenland is- oh hello there, did you just arrive?"

Ice did a double take. Some new girl wearing a blue school uniform had just shown up out of nowhere. Ice was thanking the powers that be for this new distraction.

The new student wasn't very tall. Some one might describe her as petite. Another thing that didn't escape Ice's attention was how pale she was. The new student was practically glowing. It made Ice feel uncomfortable. It didn't get much better from there. Ice noticed this new transfer was staring at her rather intently.

Without so much as making a sound the new student made there way to a desk next to Ice.

The youngest daughter of Tskune Aono took a deep breath. Fuck it shit happens drive on. It'd take more than this to break her.

Next period however came close. It was Music/Dance class with Professor Clodfelter. Today they'd bee covering one of the classics, Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. It was over a decade old and among one of the finest lyrical hits of its generation.

"Hello class, are you all ready for some Niki Minaj today. Haha, actually I was just fucking with you. Instead were going to listen to some Five Finger Death Punch. Are you ready to mosh?"

"F*** Yeah!", screamed some random kid in the back of the class.

The Professor then hit a button and METAL started blasting over the entire schools intercom. Professor Clodfelter then started head banging so hard that his brown shoulder length hair started blurring.

Eventually headmaster Aono found a way to cut off the intercom. The Professor however was completely undaunted by all this. He stopped head banging for a moment and gave a cocky grin.

The master of music then slammed their foot down. A crack appeared and several skeletons wearing Iron Maiden T-Shirts started crawling out of the breach. One of them handed Clodfelter a guitar. Yet more started setting up a sweet sound system. Eventually a glorious stage was prepared and fire started spewing out of the crack. Looks like there would be pyrotechnics at this concert.

"Are you ready to rock?", bellowed the Professor.

That same dude in the back screamed, "Up The Irons!"

"Close enough", said Clodfelter as he started rocking out.

Every one formed a mosh pit and started going crazy. Eventually the student police had to be called in. When they opened up the doors and walked in wearing full riot gear they instead found an ordinary classroom.

"We were called in because of a noise complaint", grunted one of the enforcers.

"Were you know?", asked Professor Clodfelter.

While the enforcers exchanged looks the professor finished up writing down a series of notes about the importance of having buns. He also drew a diagram on the most effective method of twerking. As soon as the enforcers left Professor Clodfelter put down the chalk and turned to address his students.

"I'm afraid that that's all the time we have for today. Next class we will be studying Ramstein. Army helmets while not required are strongly recommended. Watch out for the flames by the way. See you soon class".

Every one then peacefully filed out of the classroom.

Yet another day had passed at Youkai Academy. Teachers and students interacted, several new and exciting learning opportunities occurred, and Ice Aono still had no clue what the F*** had just happened.

* * *

Bio

Name: Aquero de Chienne

Species: Vampire

Height: 152 cm

Weight: 48 kg

Hair: white

Eyes: Dark brown

Build: Petite

Psych Evaluation: Status Destroyed

Other Pertinent Information: N/A


	9. This Fire Burns

If he was honest with himself he'd say that he was pretty terrified. What if you were sent to a school full of monsters? Wouldn't you be scared?

So what happens now? Does he just give up or does he keep on fighting on. He was never much of a fighter but life didn't give him much of choice. So he, Kasumi Aono, was sent right back into the fire.

What are the chances of being "randomly" selected to go on a school field trip twice. Improbable you say? Nope, it happened.

Kasumi started hyperventilating. He was totally freaking out. Lost without a prayer. That is until Miss Sendo walked into the classroom. If she was in charge then this had to be a real field trip, right?

She was so smart and pretty. In the most professional way possible that is. It was her brains that captured Kasumi's attention, nothing else, just her brains.

When she walked into the class Kasumi's heart started going pitter-patter. Part of that might have something to do with his last "Class field trip". It's not like Mrs. Sendo would ever do something like that. She was way too smart.

Wow did she look good in those clothes. The way she was looking down at that piece of paper, the way she looked at him, the way she- oh no, its happening again.

"So why are we really here", asked Ice. She always was the smart one.

Miss Sendo tilted her head ever so slightly. The light hit her funny so there was a glint in her eyes. When she looked at you it felt like she was analyzing you. As if you were a chemistry recipe or a book. Some times there was this strange bubbly feeling to balance out the dread, and sometimes there wasn't.

"How astute of you to notice Miss Aono. While the main reason for you traveling to china and japan is to experience other cultures I'll admit that there may have been some ulterior motives at work in planning the trip. Should you happen to bump into my son while on your trip to Jusenkyo springs and Nerima I'd appreciate it if you could bring him to me."

Kasumi new this was too good to be true. Trips like meant he got to see the inside of the infirmary. Hopefully this trip wouldn't be concluded with a trip to the morgue.

"Is there anything else we should know?"

Sendo gave an animalistic grin. " This trip is will take you to extremely dangerous places. There is magic out there that even I can't reverse. Don't fall into the springs and watch out for Pandas"

Ice then asked, " Could you tell us what your son looks like"

"Fit, attractive, have you ever seen an Calvin Klein model?"

"No . . . Maybe . . . yes", admitted Ice.

Miss Sendo then elaborated, " Brown hair, Crimson eyes, and he's really fit. Perhaps finding their martial arts master would make tracking them down easier. From what I've been able to gather he was studying under the tutelage of a certain Ranma Saotome."

Every one in attendance took a moment to digest this.

"One more thing", announced Miss Sendo, "There is the matter of your transportation".

Kasumi was trying really hard to read Miss Sendo's expression meant. Was that pity or amusement in her eyes? Why was she smiling like that? The way she was looking at them, what did it mean?

"All of you are to report to the abandoned haunted fenced off sports field where those teenagers were murdered 44 years ago as of tonight and wait their for evac"

'oh, this is fantastic', thought Kasumi.

"This is fantastic!", said Rin aloud.

"Rin, I don't think this is not such a good idea"

Rin picked him up and threw him onto her shoulder. "Come on little bro, stop being such a wuss"

"Rin, we could die"

"Not on my watch you won't", she growled.

Rin carried Kasumi all the way to the field and then threw him over the barbed wire fence. She and every one else then followed soon after. Except of Ice's dog. Rin solved that problem by using a pinch of thermite to melt open a doggie door for him.

At the field they saw a mildly concerning sight. Okay, so there was a B-15 bomber covered in rather inappropriate art work. There was also a gentleman in a top hat approaching them. In addition there the small matter of a swarm of Orangutan's with power tools. They appeared to be trying to repair a gaping hole in the side of said B-15 bomber. Were they chattering in Spanish?

"My fair ladies your transport awaits"

"Who are you?", asked Rose Weasely. You know Rose, the daughter of Professor Granger, never mind not important.

"My dearest apologies. My name is Maximilian Stanton, and what might your name be?"

"Rose", said the Witch.

"What a lovely name"

The gentleman in the top hat then smiled and said, "It's an honor to have such lovely ladies aboard our humble air craft." The man with the Top hat also added a few moments later, " You're dog is welcome aboard as well".

Kasumi gave an offended look, then he realized that he was referring to Ice's pet and not him, then he realized that that meant he was some how insinuating that he was a lady. Of course Kasumi then realized that he was STILL wearing Ice's spare uniform and came to the conclusion that perhaps he should acquire a new pair of pants. Preferably before something unfortunate happened.

Maximilian who was not haunted by such unpleasant thoughts gave a big grin and then bellowed aloud, "Prepare yourselves for the spirit of adventure". The fine gentlemen then swagger walked towards the aircraft and every one just sort of followed.

"Mind your head", Mr. Stanton helpfully reminded them. Right in time for Kasumi to slam his head. Every one else boarded without much trouble. Rin came aboard, as did Ice, and Kurumu's daughter Arang, and that creepy foreign exchange student wearing a blue uniform, and some how Ice's dog got on too.

Mr. Stanton then climbed aboard the badly mauled bomber and made a few Friendly announcements.

"As you have noticed we don't really have any seat belts. So would you please all try rather hard not die a painful death while on board. Also we'd like to thank you for flying DRT airways because few people are crazy enough to these days. Your pilots for today will be Carlos and Santiago."

With an unearthly roar the engines came to life. Smoke spewed into the air and the crew started howling victoriously. When they took off cold air poured in through the plains many wounds. The Top hated man entered the chamber and volunteered his shirt to Rose. He then smiled and whispered something comforting into her ear.

As their flight progressed a few of the crew man swung by to offer them Lion energy bars or some Irn-Bru.

At one point or another Kasumi screamed over the cacophony, "Where's the bathroom?"

One of the crewmen kindly pointed him towards the gaping hole in the side of the planes. Kasumi then got out of their seat and decided to do something really really stupid.

At the end of it all, after a grueling 20 hour plus flight they finally reached their destination. Their plane had made a soft and controlled landing on top of the Tendo Dojo in mainland Japan. They only lost 2 of the engines during said controlled landing. That's a record!

Kasumi limped out of the plain, then slid of the roof, and then his body hit the grass. He rolled over and started puking his guts out. A moment later Rin leapt out of the plain and landed right next to him.

As she surveyed this new land she balled her fists. Her eyes flicked every which way and her muscles strained against her uniform. When some one did come out of the household she was ready. She walked in front of her kin and cracked her knuckles.

A kind motherly figure holding a cat emerged from the Tendo household. "Excuse me, is their something I can help you with?"

"We're looking for Ranma Saotome"

"Oh, I'm sorry. He's not here."

"Where is he?"

"I think her went off to save my younger sister again. Something about fairies"

Rin kicked the ground, "Well F*** a duck, looks like we're going to have to track him down after all"

"Are you looking for Mouse as well?", asked Kasumi Tendo.

Rin pulled her brother off the ground. She threw him back over her shoulder and then went back to having polite conversation with the eldest daughter of Soun Tendo.

"Nope, not looking for that person. But I do have a weird request for you. Do you think we could stay the night here? You know as like a bed and breakfast thing. I don't think my little bro can take much more traveling"

Kasumi Tendo smiled, "Of course you can"

"Do you take Yen, Tea, or bit coins as payment?"

"There's no need for that. You must be so tired from your travels. Please come in"

"Can my friends come too?", asked Rin.

"Of course"

They came in and took a seat. After Rin very gently put Kasumi, her Kasumi, down that is.

"So how do you know Ranma?", asked Mrs. Tendo.

"Actually we're not so much looking Ranma as we are a student of his. His last name is probably Sendo. Attractive, fit, does anything like that ring a bell?"

"Allot of people in Nerima are like that. But the name does ring a bell. Maybe you should ask my younger sister Nabiki. Although I should worn you that her services do come with a price"

Rin looked at her Kasumi who had fallen off of the couch and was currently drooling on the floor.

"I'm terribly sorry to stretch your hospitality so much, but I think we might have to stay more then one night"

"That's fine. Here, I'll be back in a moment. Maybe some tea will make him feel better"

"Thanks", said Rin.

By the time Kasumi came back in all the rest of the gang had walked in and taken a seat.

"I'm gonna need a bigger tea pot", she muttered as she went back into the kitchen. She came out with a Cauldron full of tea, the other teapot, and she made several trips back into the kitchen to grab to tea cups."

"Looks like we're staying here for tonight", said Rin.

Precious moments ticked by and they all thanked Miss Tendo for her Hospitality. Eventually they got around to deciding who would sleep where. As they all laid down their heads for the night they thanked god that they had made it here okay.

"Rin", whispered Ice from the bed she was laying on, "I was wondering something".

"What?"

"My dad said you were afraid of fire, so why do you use it all the time?"

Rin Stretched herself out on the floor and then answered, "Because there has always been something I was more afraid of then fire. There was some one very special to me that I had to protect. However long it takes, whatever the price may be, I'll continue to guard them. Its just who I am, its just what I am. If I have to burn this whole world down to protect them then so be it."

"Good night Rin"

"Good night, Ice"

Restful sleep can calm the mind. So let their sleep be restful. They're going to need it for what lies ahead.


	10. Last Dance

Beneath the earth in the mountains depths there was a warrior. Drenched in sweat and tempered by the fire of battle they pushed forward. Fiendish traps, monsters long forgotten, and twisting tunnels were laid against them. So the warrior did what they did best. They adapted.

This survivor was a bit taller the average. He had black hair and a ponytail. This worrier was a man among men. Every move they made had been practiced a thousand times. Ranma Saotome fought like only a human could.

They kept on plowing onwards through the maze when some one arrived. There was a fellow who was a bit shorter then Ranma in the tunnel. They had shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes, and they were wearing red shorts. This new arrival was looking around the tunnels walls.

"Hmmm, this doesn't look like the Rock and Rolls hall of fame"

"Excuse me", said Ranma.

"Huh, oh sorry about that. Didn't see you there. You wouldn't have happened to see a group of school children and a dog around here recently, would you?"

"No", answered Mr. Saotome.

"I see then. Let me fix that for you"

The stranger pulled out a guitar and played a sweet riff. They disappeared, and then reappeared. Now they had a group of school children and a dog with them.

"Now that every one is here, who wants to go visit the rock and roll hall of fame?", Professor Clodfelter inquired.

"Professor, we're on a mission right now. We need to find Ranma Saotome so that we can rescue Sendo's kid"

"I'm Ranma", said Ranma.

Ice stared at him.

"Where's Sendo?"

"I'm rescuing him right now", answered the pigtailed martial artist.

"Aren't you supposed to be rescuing Akane", asked Ice.

"Been there, done that, and now the Faeries got my student. I ain't gonna let them hurt 'em. So either help me or get outta my way"

"Fine then, we'll help you", said Ice.

"Don't worry guys, I'll bring back souvenirs from the metal hall of fame", helpfully added professor Clodfelter.

Youkai Academies Music/Dance teacher played the intro to stairway to heaven and then disappeared. Every one else let the reality of their situation sink in.

"So, we're going to go kill some fairies?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes", purred Rin, "We are going to kill some fairies".

Ranma and company kept on crawling through the tunnels. Eventually they reached a clearing of sorts. They were still under ground yet it seemed so bright. There were trees here, ancient boulders, and gnarled vines.

Rose lifted up her wand and said, "Lumous".

A small light appeared out of the end of her wand.

"What was the point of that?", asked Ice.

"I was comparing them. The light in here looks natural but it isn't. It's just like mine. We are dealing with magic".

"I hate magic", grumbled Mr. Saotome.

More lights started coming from the boulders, the trees, and the strange undergrowth. As Kasumi looked more carefully he noticed what they were, Faeries. These were not Tinkerbelles either. They all looked hideously malformed. Some were as small as a candles flame while others were the size of a house cat.

"Rin, are those?"

"Targets, yes they are"

The lights headed towards the celling and faded away. Then something jet black started leaking from the celling. More and more of it fell to the earth. When it hit the plants they wilted. When it hit the boulders the rock stained. When it hit the ground fine lines started to form. A circle was taking shape. It was a gate way between this world and another.

Fiendish violet light sprang up from the ground within the circle. Faint screams could be heard. Shadows ground their way through the light. They could see the silhouette of something eerily beautiful.

Bones of Iron violently thrust their way out of the earth. Flesh snaked its way up this and swam together to form the foundation. Crimson soaked everything until it gently gave way to ivory white. Skin was patching itself in here and there. The lights in the room dimmed, the lights in the summoning circle dimmed, and only Rose's light remained.

When the light returned a gorgeous Queen stood before them. She was wearing a dark purple dress and a bone white crown upon her head.

"Welcome to my kingdom. I hope you are finding everything-"

"Stuff it hag. We know you got my student. Give him up or else."

"Sure", answered the Queen.

The Queen of the Faeries snapped her bony white fingers.

"Your friend is back at Youkai Academy now. He's safe, sound, and unharmed. More then I can say for all of you. You should take more care where you tread".

"Why should we trust you?"

"Why indeed Mr. Saotome? Obviously I would have been much more trust worthy if I had tried to kill you first. Perhaps you would like me to engage you in personal combat. Would a fountain of my blood prove my sincerity? Is striking you the only way for you to believe me?"

Ranma didn't respond.

The Faerie Queen frowned and knelt down to pick a plant from the floor.

"Your friend back there doesn't look very well. Why she looks almost as pale as the lady in blue. Perhaps she should take this"

Ice fell to her knee and gritted her teeth.

"What did you-"

"I released your friend my dear and now I'm going to save your life"

The Queen held out the herb to ice. Reluctantly she took the herb and swallowed it. Her eyes never left the Fae Queen.

'I've been poisoned haven't I? It's coursing though my veins right now isn't it? Can't be yours. I would have smelt it. It's something stronger, Chimera, or something else. Is this how I die? So pointlessly, so hopelessly, and without any one else to take with me?'

Ice sunk lower and her legs gave out. The girl wearing blue pulled her back up to her feat. The paler girl then looked intently into Ice's eyes before she pulled Ice closer. She bit her. The exchange student's body shook but she didn't stop. Tears rolled down her face and she fell to her knees but she didn't stop. Her grip started to slip and it took all the strength she had just to hold on to Ice but she still didn't stop. Her body grew colder, her eyes started to close, and then she stopped.

The girl wearing blue released Ice as they both collapsed. Ice was still breathing. She wasn't. The girl in blue was dead. What was her name again?


	11. Breaking Point

**AN:** Special thanks to Sai Kunai Blade for letting me use their OC. They are a super nice person. Also their story Sakai Academy is way more funny and awesome then this story. So if you are in the mood for bit of levity you should definitely check it out.

* * *

"Ice, Ice, are you alright?"

Her vision cleared. She was safe now. There was a bed beneath her. Disinfectants, she could smell disinfectants. This was Youkai Academy. This must be the infirmary.

"Rin, aren't you supposed to be in class right now", Ice croaked.

Rin smiled.

"Its good to see that you're okay. We were all so worried. Also Kasumi is MIA. You want to track him down with me when you feel better? It could be fun"

"Sounds good", whispered Ice.

The vampire drifted off to sleep again. When she opened her eyes again she was back in her dorm room. There was a note on top of the covers. It was from her dad. Ice carefully pulled her hands out from under the covers and opened up the note.

 _Dear Ice,_

 _I heard everything. These next few days I want you to rest. It's important that you don't do any strenuous mental or physical activities for the time being. Your classes won't resume until you have fully recovered._

 _It should come as no surprise to you that your associates have gotten in trouble again. From what I've heard they were conscripted onto the school Female American Football team b as punishment._

 _Proffesor Victoria's classroom, 1 hour after school, that's where they'll be. I won't even try to stop you this time. Just be careful._

 _Love, dad._

Ice put down the letter and slid out of bed. She tried to stand up. Her legs wobbled and she came crashing down. Face down and helpless, she heard the door of her room creak open.

"Hey there, Ice"

Rin walked over and dropped a blood bag down right by Ice's head.

"What is this?"

"Eat it"

Ice did so. The blood pack was still warm. She drank it quickly, greedily, and when it was all done she looked pale as a sheep.

"This smells like Kasumi"

Rin crouched down by Ice and picked up the empty blood bag.

"There was nothing I could do to stop him. He insisted. Of course he forgot how much blood he'd lost earlier. So the idiot passed out"

"What?"

"Didn't here about that one yet?", asked Rin as she threw the empty pack into the rubbish bin, "I beat that girl who's been stalking him within an inch of her life. He got in the way, and was too close when I threw her through a wall. Ceramic fragments aren't dull. He got a few scratches"

"Is that why you're here? Trying to run away Rin?"

Rin let out a bout of mirthless laughter.

"Practice is over Ice. I'm here to make sure that my dear cousin is recovering. What's wrong with that?"

Ice didn't respond to that. Instead she pushed her self towards the bed and put her back against it. Ice, the oh so powerful and oh so strong vampire, let out a sigh. She could feel Rin staring at her. Right now she was too miserable to care.

"Rin, when are you going to contact your family?"

"I sent a letter to Kyouko last week"

"No, Rin, your other family"

Rin's face went slack. Her eyes stared into blank space. The temperature in the room started dropping.

"I don't know what you're talking about Aono. I have not other family"

Ice spat out some blood and pulled herself up a bit more.

"This isn't healthy Rin. You have got to face this sooner or later. You can't keep on pretending forever"

Rin shook her head very slowly.

"I don't know what you're talking about Ice. Kyouko is my mother, and Kasumi is my brother. We are, we are . . ."

"Do you really think that you are siblings Rin? Humans and yuki-onna don't mix"

"What would you know?"

Rin's voice was fading away. Getting quieter, more distant, and her head was starting to lower.

"Rin, what is Kasumi to you? Really?"

The Purple haired young woman dropped down to a crouching stance. Her arms were resting on her knees and her head was bowed. Frost started to collect on the floor around her.

Ice started to shiver.

"Rin?"

She slowly looked up. Frozen tracks snaked there way down her face.

"What is he, to me?"

The temperature in the room started to return to normal. Tears finally fell down her cheeks. Rin stood back up to her full height and balled her fists. Rin then gave an enigmatic smile.

"He's family. Just like you. Why do you think I'm here?"

Rin grabbed Ice and placed her back onto the bed. She put a hand on her forehead and frowned.

"You are so cold Ice. Stay here, I'll go get you something to eat"

The Purple haired girl walked out of the room and stomped off. She shortly thereafter returned with another blood pack. This one was lukewarm.

"Take this Ice. It's from your dad. It took a bit of enhanced persuasion to get it. Hope you look it"

Rin sat down next to her and handed her the blood pack.

"Listen, Ice, I'm sorry about what happened a second a go. Its just complicated you know. Maybe you're right. Kasumi might not be related to me by blood. Still, if I don't look out for him then who will?"

Ice finished drinking and let the empty bag fall onto her lap. She then smiled and fell to the side. Deciding to use Rin's lap as a pillow. The sliver haired young lady started to close her eyes.

"Goodnight Rin"

"Sweet dreams, Ice"

Rin smiled and starting petting her hair while she slept, it was so soft, what kind of shampoo do vampire's use? Whatever it was Rin seriously had to get her mom some. That would be a great mother's day present. Soon as she was able to sneak away she would have to right that down. Of course Rin could wait a little longer. Just to make sure Ice was really asleep.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Rin looked up. There was a dude in the room. A really hot, attractive, super manly dude in Ice's room, and what on earth was she supposed to do now?

"What are you", she asked?

"Don't you mean, who am I?", said the silver haired sexy badass.

The Sexy Mofo wearing black and red smiled.

"Well if you must know, my name is Sai Kunei Blade. Also to answer your first question I am super badass ninja who can control fire. Also I've got a fire based Super Saiyan Transformation."

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Aren't Ninja's supposed to be stealthy?"

"Did you see me before I chose to reveal my presence"

"No"

"Exactly"

Sai Kunei Blade whistled, "Pretty nice place you've got here. So you guys are room mates?"

"Not exactly. I just came in to make sure she was all right. So why are you here?"

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood answering a few courtesy calls. Dropping by to say hello to a few old friends. I sensed a very powerful aura coming from this room so I decided to go and check it out."

The attractive Silver haired bad ass threw a bag at Rin.

"What are these?"

"Senzu Beans, you're welcome by the way."

"Oh, thanks-"

He was gone. Sai Kunei Blade was nowhere to be found.

"Stupid Ninja's", mumbled Rin.


	12. For Love and Swoleness

"Hello every one, are you ready to play some football?"

Seras was at the front of the class with a football, otherwise known as a Soccer ball to citizens of the United States. She smiled and several team members subconsciously scooted backwards.

"All right then. Right now we'll cut the lights and watch some footage of the enemy team. They've never really played football before so we'll be watching them kill Youma"

The projector in the back of the class sputtered to life. A black and white shaky recording started to play. It showed a blonde teenager with hair buns in a sailor suit. She took off her tiara that was on her head, called out something they couldn't hear due to the lack of sound, and threw it at a monster. The Tiara was turned into a flat energy disc that cut the monster in half. The monster then crumbled to dust.

"This footage is a bit old. Hopefully their attacks haven't changed much. As you can see from the clip their leader sailor moon is a fearsome opponent. Fortunately she won't be able to throw tiaras of death at you while playing soccer. What this footage does tell us is that she's not afraid to kill us if necessary. Now onto the next one"

This one was sepia toned. Everything looked like it was moving in fast motion. It showed a shorthaired sailor typing something on a smart phone and calling out "It's weak spot is-", and then the recording stopped.

"That was sailor Mercury. She is the smartest of the group and is known for quickly finding a monsters weak point for the group to exploit. It's not good that we have to fight her. Okay then, on to the next one!"

This footage was newer still. It was bit grainy and there would be random jumps here or there. It featured warrior of love and justice with long raven hair. Her skin was deathly pale and there was something off putting about the way she moved. She called out "Mars flame sniper", and then shot an arrow of flame with unnerving accuracy.

"Sailor Mars is among the more deadly of the Sailor scouts. Fortunately she also wears high heels. With any luck she'll get tripped up in the grass. If not then remember to stop, drop, and roll. Onto the next one then"

This recording was in color and was actually pretty good quality. They wished it wasn't. She was huge. This one was taller, stronger, and bigger then the rest of the scouts. The footage cut short before they got to see her attack though. A few of the players were partly disappointed and partly relieved by this.

"That was Sailor Jupiter of the herculean strength. We were counting the sailors using their abilities and then having penalties called on them. Jupiter probably doesn't need to use her abilities to gain an advantage. Are you ready for the next one"

Seras was being far too chipper about all this. The next thing they were shown was a still frame of a blonde haired scout.

"This is Sailor V. She is a national Icon of my country and was beating up bad guys before any of the other scouts showed up. We might take a few injuries from her. Now on to the- oh dear"

Yet again the projector showed a freeze frame instead of a recording. This one was extremely fuzzy and obviously taken from a security camera of some kind. They could see the head of a guardian and long green hair.

"Sailor Pluto, guardian of time and space. One of the few things my master ever feared. Well that and taking baths."

Suddenly Seras changed to the next slide. This was in high definition. It was an adorable sailor scout with a glaive in her hand trying to pick a flower in the field.

"Sailor Saturn. She was recorded this morning picking flowers. Isn't she adorable?"

Seras then cleared her voice and turned off the projector.

"Unfortunately all our stores of Uranus and Neptune footage was destroyed in a recent fire at the school. Fortunately my good friend Sai has gathered some pictures of the enemy."

Miss Victoria pulled out an unopened manila folder from her desk and passed it Rin. Rin opened it up, smiled mischievously, and then passed the envelope down. When it got to Kasumi he paled, when it got to Rose she blushed, and when it got to Ice the silver haired girl raised her hand.

"Professor, are these supposed to help us learn the anatomy of the enemy for critical damage or something?"

"Not especially", responded Seras.

Ice sighed and passed it on. Eventually it snaked its way though the team and came back to Seras.

"Oh dear"

The images taken by Sai were of a rather intimate nature. They were no doubt captured using a high magnification camera from a far off vantage point. Why would they do THAT while still in their sailor suits?

"That concludes our research for today, you can all go back to your rooms now"

"But Proffessor our game is tomorrow. Shouldn't we prepare a bit more or something?", asked Rin.

"Nope, no point getting sore or tired before a game. You should all take a nice cold shower and go to sleep now"

Seras started to walk towards the lights when they came on seemingly of their own accord.

"Actually, I think we might have a bit of a problem"

"Proffesor Granger? What are you doing here?"

The brainy brunet said, " I was informed by my daughter that you were all laboring under the delusion that you'd be playing football tomorrow. When in actually you will be playing American football tomorrow and the rules are a tiny bit different. So there's only one thing to do"

Hermione Granger pulled out a dozen flasks filled with a golden liquid.

"Every one drink this"

"Mom, isn't this cheating"

"I didn't see anything against it in the rules"

"Well there isn't anything against lighting the goal on fire in the rules either"

"You are absolutely right. I'd better go enchant the goal posts straight away"

Rose face palmed. Several seats behind her Rin was giving her little bro a pep talk.

"I don't know Rin. Do you really think we have a chance?"

"We just might. Hey, even if we lose then we'll just burn their bus so they can't get home"

"They can teleport"

"Can they teleport with both knees broken?"

"Of course they- actually I don't know"

"Excellent", whispered Rin as the two of them snuck out of their seats.

16 hours later

The intercom screeched, "Ice, Rin, Arang, Rose, Ivan, Wulf, Boggie, and Kasumi report to the principals office at once"

The squad assembled. OG Boby Aono was sitting back in his badly charred office chair. Police girl was to his left, Miss Granger was to his right, and a second witch named Tojo was chilling in the corner.

"Dad, I thought that Tojo was the assistant P.E. Teacher"

"Well, Ice, allot has happened since then", answered Headmaster Aono.

The beastly headmaster then stood up and turned his chair around. He then sat in it backwards to show how serious the situation was.

"As you know we only have 8 eligible players including Kasumi. While I'm sure Head coach Victoria and her staff are talented they are nonetheless not miracle workers. Which is why we are going to activate our trump card."

Proffesor Sendo, the freshman P.E. Teacher Gin, Proffessor Clodfelter, and Sendo's kid all showed up.

"Are you ready?"

Professor Sendo pointed her hands towards Gin and Clodfelter. The two badasses de aged and gave cocky grins.

"Now, we have enough", said Professor Sendo.

"What happens if one of us gets injured?", asked Ice.

"Don't get injured", responded the Headmaster.

Ice started growling.

"To the equipment room", ordered the Headmaster.

The team marched towards the school supply closet and opened up the ancient gates. With a shuddering screech they opened wide. Revealing a miss matched selection of protection. Every step kicked up another cloud of choking dust. They got in, grabbed their gear, and got out of there as quick as they could.

Rin inquired shortly thereafter, "Why are our jerseys Green and red?"

"Because those are our school colors silly", answered Headmaster Aono.

The motley crew put their jersey on their pads, donned their concussion buckets, and walked towards the field. Half of them didn't even have cleats.

The Sailor Senshi were waiting for them. There were two players that they hadn't gone over in film as well. One of them was a pink haired girl with red eyes. The other was some Classy gentleman wearing a tuxedo.

"Aren't they supposed to be wearing pads?"

"They don't need them", said the headmaster.

"But the rules", whined Ice.

"Fine", mumbled the Headmaster.

He threw up a series of hand signals to some well dressed blonde dude waiting on their side line. The blond dude waved his hands and all of the Senshi were now wearing pads. Their pads matched their original color schemes.

"Don't they all have to be the same color?"

"Ask one more question and I'll summon Sai to spank you"

"That's against the law"

"No out here it isn't!"

Seras whistled to get every ones attention. She then pulled out a black board and started writing down every ones jobs. Most of them were directions like "hit this one" or "go here and wait".

Eventually the referees called for team captains and there was a coin flip. The Sailor Senshi won so the Youkai Academy team would be staring into the sun when they got the ball.

They started with a kick off. Neither side had any idea what was going off so they just ended up colliding and forming a giant pile in the middle of the field. Next up Youkai Academy had the ball and their Quarterback Gin tried running with it. Only to get slammed into by Venus play after play, and then the whistle blew.

"Gin, we are getting killed out there. Talk to me", said Offensive coordinator Granger.

"Well, she's really fast. If it was a full moon we'd have chance but I just can't shake her"

"Ok new plan. How's your arm?"

"Pretty good"

"Okay then. Here's the new plan. Throw the ball to Ice"

"Isn't she a linemen?"

"Yep, this a trick play"

"What does that even mean?"

"Just do your job", dictated Mrs. Granger as the time out ended.

Gin did as he was told and threw the ball. Ice managed to squeeze by Makoto and sprint out for the catch. Trouble is that they forgot one tiny little detail. Sailor Moon could fly.

"Danng it!", screamed Rin.

The purple haired young lady broke free from her block, grabbed Kasumi, and threw him up at the ball.

"AHHHhhhhhh", he caught the ball, "aaahhHHHHHH!" and he fell back to the earth.

Rin ran towards him.

"Kasumi, are you all right"

He gave her a thumbs up.

"You sure buddy? How many fingers am I holding up?"

"69"

"Uh, close enough"

They returned to the huddle and tried it again. This time they tried restarting their run game. The Senshi utterly destroyed them. They stopped the run and pushed the whole pile of bodies back several yards. Even Ice was brought low by the collision.

Finally after a few more stopped runs the Senshi took the ball.

"My turn", said Defensive Coordinator Ruby.

She started throwing up hand signals towards Gin. Gin looked at her for a moment, nodded, and then told every one the play.

The Senshi tried a run play using Tuxedo masks super jumps. Gin Collided with him mid air and managed to strip the ball as they plummeted towards the earth. Next up they handed the ball to Chibi Usa so she could use her small size to maneuver through the dog piles. Rin, "Accidentally" knocked Kasumi right in front of where she was running. The pink lady tripped, dropped the ball, and then tumbled forward painfully at least a dozen times.

"This means war", she growled at Kasumi as she returned to the Senshi huddle.

Play after play Tojo's defense kept on stopping the run. Then the Sailor scouts pulled out their ace in the hole.

The play started like any other. The linemen blocked, middle linebackers blitzed, and the skill players ran their routes. Except Sailor moon didn't let go off the ball. After about 3 seconds the Senshi did something . . .

Young Proffesor Clodfelter started freaking out. He could see where their power was going. The Professor saw who they were feeding their strength to. With that much energy- oh dear.

Sailor moon shot out like a rocket. Every one who was fast enough slammed into her in a futile effort to slow her down. Clodfelter was the last to try and tackle her. He slammed into her with every bit of energy he had. His body shook and his pads started to buckle and break from the strain of the blow. She sent him skittering back. He was able to grab onto her again two yards before the goal line. The professor sold out and tackled her low. He twisted and went in with what little he had left.

She was stopped within inches of goal line. If she had gotten even a tiny bit closer then it all would have been for naught. As it was, Tojo's defense had one last forlorn hope left. If they could hold the line for a few more plays then maybe, just maybe, they might have a chance.

Youkai Academy Team lined up and held the line. They fired out so low that they were knocking the Senshi's feet out from under them. Ruby was gesturing like mad every play. She countered everything Mercury could throw at them and Gin followed through with her every silent order.

They made it to half time. The Senshi walked off to their sideline and Youkai Academies team limped over to theirs.

"You did very well out there I am proud of you all and, Gah!", Headmaster Aono couldn't finish their speech. His daughter had leapt on them and was draining them within an inch of their life at the moment.

Seras Victoria took over.

"Great job. Keep up the good work. You can do this!"

Tojo who was standing next to Seras started to look a little down. Sailor Mercury had been doing hand signals at her during their break.

"Seras, they figured out where we've been getting our plays from"

"Where have we been getting our plays from?"

"Madden 2006"

" Oh no"

The Youkai Academy half time show came out and started making noise. The Youkai team was silent. The enemy knew everything. Not to mention the whole team was tired because they'd all ready given up everything they had just to make it this far. Also some one had deployed the sprinklers. Ice was pissed.

This kick off Youkai Academy had some clue about what was going on and managed to score a touch down. It didn't save them.

Soon as the Scouts got the ball they destroyed Tojo's defense. The game became a viscous cycle. Kick off return, get stopped, and get scored on. It went on and on and on. The Offense would get stuffed and then the defense would get mauled all the way down field.

The final score was 73 to 7. When the last whistle blew most of the Youkai team collapsed. Ice and Clodfelter had to help their team off to the middle of the field so they could shake hands with the opposing team.

Just like that Youkai Academy had suffered a miserable defeat.

* * *

Player Spotlight

Name: Ivan (a.k.a. Leg Breaker)

Species: Human?

Height: 188 cm

Weight: 130 kg

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Build: Burly

Psych Evaluation: Relative Stability.

Other Pertinant Information: Ivan like his father before him is a violinmaker.


	13. Are You INSAIYAN?

Seras Victoria was sitting at her desk. Her posture was rigid. She kept on fiddling about with a ring on her finger. Her eyes however remained fixed on her players.

"The coaches and I have agreed that we should all put the last game we played behind us. Now lets get to the film"

The lights cut off and the projector sputtered back to life. This week the recordings were halfway decent. They could see the spikey haired buff guy before them in perfect detail. He was mowing through handfuls of bacon like no tomorrow.

"This is Son Goku. According to our reports he's a pretty nice guy. Don't let his appearance fool you. He might be far more of a threat then we think he is. Well, maybe not."

The next clip showed some green skinned dude sitting in a wasteland. He looked back and forth, let out a sigh, and went back to staring at the ground.

"This is Piccalo. His people are from the planet Namek. He's green"

Now the projector was showing a kid with a monkey tail doing homework. He looked a tiny bit like younger version of that dude eating bacon.

"This is Son Gohan. He is very good at academic subjects, but he's not very good at dodging"

Suddenly things got a bit darker when this clip showed a black haired dude massacring green people. He appeared to be enjoying it.

"Ok, now this is Vegeta. We're pretty sure he's a good guy"

Yet again they were in for a little bit of a surprise. This clip showed a short bald headed guy. The recording showed him getting the heck beaten out of him over and over in various ways.

"Now this one is called Krillin. I've heard he gets owned allot"

For some reason they were now watching a recording of a cat food commercial. There was a guy with a scar in his face wearing a cowboy hat. The commercial then showed cats playing around while the guy sang, " Cat loves food, Yeah-Yeah-Yeah-Yeah! Cat loves food, Yea-YEAAAAAH!".

Seras started staring blankly into space.

"What were we doing again?"

"Watching recordings of our enemies", said Ice.

"Oh, that's right. Now onto the next one"

The whole class was treated to a bald man and a small mime like being going for a nice stroll along the beach. They looked happy.

"This is Tien and Chiaotzu. Tien is the big one, and Chiaotzu is the not so big one"

Another recording started up. This one showed an attractive young man with strange collored hair and a sword.

"This one is called trunks. Isn't he dreamy"

The Prjector then cut to black. Miss Granger flipped the lights back on, and Tojo suddenly popped out of an air vent. The Defensive Coordinator and part time janitor and part time nurse and part time Fuel Station technician and ex just about every job at the school besides headmaster then went to the front of the class.

"Head coach Seras and I have been reviewing your performance up to this point. It was our personal opinion that some extra motivation was needed. So we got some cheer leaders"

A hole was blasted out of the wall and four cheerleaders walked in. One had cat ears, that was miss Nekonome. Another was wearing a witchs hat. That was Fujiko Sendo. She's Miss Sendo's mom. Kurumu's Mom was here too. She'd obviously modified her skirt to be even shorter then it should be. Last but not least there was Mizores mom who was smiling.

"Wow, I haven't seen so much talent since 2014", remarked Young Clodfelter.

Kasumi seemed confused by this remark. So Rin whispered an explanation in his ear. The brown haired boy was still confused.

"Jupiter", said Rin.

"Oh", said Kasumi.

Sera's looked up at the clock and realized just how late it was. It was 4:44 am.

"Now would be a good time to go to bed."

"Sweet dreams", added Defensive Coordinator Tojo.

12 hours later

"Kasumi, wake up! We have a game in a few hours."

"What?"

"Get your pads on or I'll make you know your place!"

With that threat in mind both of them pulled on their pads with lighting speed and started running down the hallways. Soon as they made it out of the building and onto the grass they sprinted towards the field. Both of them had cleats now.

When they arrived they saw that the rest of the team was kneeling by their sideline. They tried blend in and started listening to the wise words of Defensive Coordinator Tojo.

"Most if not all of our opponents are going to be able to fly. Also a fair number of our opponents are part of a race called Saiyans. Which means they get stronger from nearly dying. So the second half they'll probably be way stronger then the first half. Also they can go super Saiyan. That means their hair turns blonde. Oh, also it means they are way stronger then they were before. Any questions?"

"What's our secret weapon?", asked young Clodfelter.

"We don't have one", responded Tojo.

"Oh dear"

About this time the enemy team showed up. They also had cheerleaders. One of them had blonde hair and looked pregnant. Another had black hair. Finally the third one was in a Crab Fighting Mech and was holding the pom poms with their mech's steel pincers.

The Youkai Academy team started doing Yoga for their warm up. Meanwhile the Z team just sort of stood there. Eventually both teams sent out their captains for the coin flip. Youkai Academy won which gave them some false hope. Then the kick off started.

Tojo took this opportunity to call out there new play, "BRAZZERS! BRAZZERS!"

All of the Youkai Academy team reoriented themselves and the match started. The Yokai Academy team now had a firm understanding of the game. Unfortunately so did the Z team.

Whenever the enemy team took to the air they had Gin, Clodfelter, or Arang in her succubus form try to knock them down. Most of the time however the enemy team preferred to fight on the ground. Unfortunately the enemy team was way stronger then they were.

Even Ice was getting knocked around like a rag doll. The only one they kept on beating was the short bald one. For some on reason there was a tally mark on the scoreboard that had nothing to do with either teams score. It went up every time the bald one got owned.

Inevitably the Z team managed to get all the way to the end zone. Well, nearly all the way. Just a few more yards and they could score a goal. They tried to do a run play by passing the ball to one of their receivers name Gohan.

Soon as the ball entered his hands Rin came charging in out of nowhere. She was frothing at the mouth like a mad beast.

"Crap baskets"

When Gohan got hit his whole neck bent back as Rins helmet collide with his. He hit the floor and when he got back up there was an massive part of his helmet where the paint had been chipped off. The poor kid must have lost about a million brain cells. Which meant he was still way smarter then his dad.

The Saiyans tried again and this time they passed it to their middle line backer Vegeta. He went super Saiyan and flew straight through the Youkai Academy teams line. Passed the end line he threw down the ball and started doing the most flashy touch down dance ever. Shortly after that he put both arms towards the sky and yelled. "Bow, all of you must bow before my super Saiyan Swagger".

Few complied.

A short time later Youkai Academy had the ball. They tried doing a trick play where they pretended to throw the ball to Clodfelter and then passed the ball to Ice instead. She tried sprinting straight towards the goal line. Chiaotzu came at her but she juked him. A bit later Yamtcha came at her but she stiff-armed him. Finally Krillin tried to stop her. She just leapt straight over him and yet another mark was added to that mysterious tally on the scoreboard.

The half ended with both teams tied. Both the Z team and the Youkai Academy team went to their respective sidelines.

"That went better then I thought it would"

The Youkai academy team heard yelling and looked over to see that about of quarter of the enemy team had just gone super Saiyan.

"Don't worry", said Seras, "Just hang in there and I'm sure everything will be fine".

It wasn't. The second half was a massacre. Rin had to keep on jumping in front of Kasumi just to make sure the brown haired boy didn't die from the ensuing violence. The final score was over 300 to 7. When all was said and done the Z team had over 9,000 yards gained over the course of the match.

Youkai Academy had lost again.

* * *

Player Spotlight

Name: Wulf (A.K.A. Shirt Stretcher)

Species: Human?

Height: 182 cm

Weight: 112 kg

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Brown

Build: Slab of Meat

Psych Evaluation: Relative Stability

Other Pertinent Information: Wulfs SvO2 levels are off the charts. He's been invited to several sports fitness labs and he could probably bike up a mountain then play a game without any trouble whatsoever. Also he's a super nice guy.


	14. Into the Ashes

**AN:** Sorry about the huge gap between chapters. Getting used to college has been a bit difficult. Any ways I hope that you all have a wonderful day. Stay awesome every one. :)

* * *

"Well", said Head Coach Seras, "it's been a long hard week for all of us. This next game might well be our last. So don't loose".

The Youkai academy beast squad was in the locker room. Their recovery period had taken so long that there was no time for research. No time for preparation or specialized strategies. All they could do was play.

Ice pulled on her helmet and looked up towards her head coach. She asked, "Who are we playing?"

"The 2012 Blue Mountain state reunion team"

"What?"

Seras took a peak at the clock. They'd have to head out soon. It was game time. She looked at all her players and finally realized just how proud she was of them. Never before or since had a group failed in such a spectacular manner while still retaining their honor. If it wasn't for Pretty Suited Sailors and Super Saiyans they might have even had a pretty decent season record.

So the team marched to the field in two lines. Hands in hands, hearts a flutter, and minds racing against the sands of time. Would this be the last time they stepped foot onto this field? Could they ever feel this way again?

The whistle blew. It began too quickly. They fought as hard as they could. The results were predictable. They were facing an opponent who was superior to them in every way on a technical level. Any physical advantage they might have had was counteracted with the enemy swarming and pushing the pile. Then there was the captain. Thad, as they called him, fought like a mad dog. Ice could've sworn she saw him frothing at the mouth.

The Goats won. Another victory for Blue Mountain State and one last game for Youkai. Their cheerleaders fell silent. The Blue Mountain state team started celebrating. Shilo yelled, "This is our house". "I love you dad!", declared Thad as he pleasured himself with a Pocket Pussy in the middle of the field.

Seras got her team together. They still had to shake hands with the goats. Thad's hands were very sticky.

As they lined up to leave Ice sneaked one last glance at their field. She saw Thad snorting cocaine of a cheerleader's stomach at the goal line. Ice got back into formation and didn't look back again.

They were walking towards the locker room when they smelled something in the air. Toxins, ash, burnt flesh, and then they heard the distant screams. Their bodies tensed. A massive shadow started to spread out from Seras. Then they listened.

Some one was attacking. Unknown strength, unknown source, and from the looks of it the school was being overwhelmed.

"Come on guys lets go fuck shit up!"

The Youkai crew turned around. All the members of the Blue Mountain State team were walking towards them.

"I beg your pardon", exclaimed offensive coordinator Granger.

"Some one decided to burn down your school, that wasn't us, and that's just fucked up", explained the Goats team captain.

He wiped some cocaine off his nose and then continued on.

"We're here to help"

The Blue Mountain states Mascot looked towards Thad, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Yeah!", screamed Thad.

While this was going on the shadow of Seras had continued to expand. Then it stopped. Something began to rise out of the darkness. Something big, something on Rails, something whose name wasn't Thomas. No, its name was Dora.

The 80 cm 1,350 ton gun was aimed in the direction of Youkai academy. Every one looked at Seras.

"Its just an precaution"

Just then a horrendous insect like dragon thing flew out of burning building. Its hideous form twisting through the air as it came towards them. It would have torn them to pieces if it reached them. If . . .

Instead Dora spoke. Its 800 mm armor piercing shell tore into the beast before exploding. The force of the round going off sent every one to their knees. Blood rained down from above. It was almost beautiful in its own way.

Ice crawled forwards. Was that? Did she just kill-? No, that couldn't be. Chimeras don't die so easily. Yet she could feel the crimson rain. There was a metallic taste in Ice's mouth. So this is what it looked like when the world burned.

Thad was still on the floor. Just about every one else was down for the count too. Except for Sera's. She had gotten up without Ice noticing. If it wasn't for the vampire's shadow little miss Tsukuno might not have even known she was there.

"Who sired you?"

"Alucard", responded Sera's nonchalantly.

The fires at the school were starting to die down a bit. The screams were getting a little quieter. Ice could see why. Through one of the broken windows she saw her father. He was tearing through monsters with unrivaled ferocity. His punches were so quick that they all blurred together.

Granger was back up now, Clodfelter was back up now, Gin and Tojo were back up as well. Every one else was also making a steady recovery. The flames were slowly dying in the distance. It wasn't raining any more. Now they could see the sun.

At this point in time Kasumi finally opened up his eyes.

"Is- is it over?", asked the Human.

"Come on, we had better get back to class", responded his purple haired sister.

Every one advanced wearily towards the school. Mangled body parts were mixed in here and there with the rubble. More often then not they would smell their ex classmates before they could see them. It was surprisingly to find the hallways so quiet. Where was the giggling of schoolgirls now? Where were the nerdy boys jealous remarks. Where, oh where, did all the bodies go?

A bit deeper into the school they started to see some blood. Scorch marks in the shapes of students were there as well. Water was dripping down from up above every now and then. Entire sections of the second floor had caved in. The fire sprinklers had flooded the place. Good thing they didn't have to fight. Ice wasn't feeling so awesome right now.

They made the way to her dad's office. Principal Tsukino was in his chair. Lines of rose red were dripping from his fingertips. He wasn't smiling, or frowning, or doing much of anything. Ice could see how empty her dad looked. He was spent, wasted, crumpled up and tarnished by the weight of what he'd done. Protect the school only to watch it all burn. What kind of monster would do something like that?

"D-Dad, it's going to be all right. I promise"

Little drops started to crawl their way down Tsukino's face. He'd given up his humanity to save Moka. What was he supposed to give up next? His soul? His heart? Both of those belonged to his family, both of them belonged to-

"Ice", muttered the headmaster.

Daddies little girl leapt into her father's arms. She stayed there. Held in this fading moment. She loved him, she loved him so much, and she didn't care who knew.

Like all her friends, several of her teachers, and the entire Blue Mountain State team who had followed her into the office. The fires had died out, blood had been spilt, and it suddenly occurred to them that they'd done absolutely nothing to save the day. Oh well, even heroes' need a break every now and then.

Time to bury the dead . . . and get the 47-meter long super gun off the lawn.

* * *

Monster Preview

Name: Hannah Lee

Species: Werewolf

Height: 162 cm

Weight: 54 kg

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Green

Build: Lithe

Psych Evaluation: Love struck

Recommended Treatment: Kasumi Tsukino

Other Pertinent information: She technically has three dads. It's a long story . . .


	15. Youkai Craft

It was yet another bright and sunny day at Youkai Academy. Most of the rubble had been swept away and repairs were steadily returning this place to its original glory. Ice was pleasantly surprised last night to find her room was almost undisturbed. Almost, there were still a few bloodstains here and there. She could see red flecks on the ground, and the walls, and the celling.

Today Ice had two goals: One, survive to the end of the day. Two, get Kasumi to stop wearing her uniform.

The first was remotely possible. The second however could take a while. Every time she was about to acquire a usable stock of pants something would get in the way. Fires, bombs, and clothing raids by gnomes just kept on dashing the best-laid plans.

"Kasumi, Wake up!"

"But mom, I don't wanna go to school today", the brown haired boy mumbled.

"Kasumi, you have exactly 10 seconds to wake up. Ten, nine, eight, seven . . .

The brown haired boy leapt out of bed. Long forgotten memories of Rin's count downs resurfacing with violent force. It should at this point be noted that Leaches can suck blood from just about anywhere. Anywhere.

"Oh, hi Ice. So what do you want?"

"You to start wearing pant's. However I've already classified that as a long term project. What I really need to talk about is your plans for our break"

"Why are talking about that again?"

"School ends tomorrow Kasumi. Of course with the amount of concussions you've sustained it's not surprising you'd have trouble remembering that."

"How can it end already? We haven't even learned anything"

"Welcome to Youkai Academy"

Ice folded her arms and glanced at the clock.

"Any ways, as I was saying we need to talk. My dad says that weird stuff tend to happen over breaks. Assassination attempts, new dangerous organizations trying to destroy the world, and other unpleasant surprises like that."

Kasumi turned pale as a sheet.

Ice either didn't notice or was past the point of caring by this point so she just kept on talking.

"Our best chance of survival is for us to stick together. You, Me, Rin, and any one else who has nothing better to do. Also do you know if do you know if Arang is Kurumu's Niece or her daughter? I just can't tell"

Kasumi had graduated from being pale as a sheet to being terminally confused.

"What's even weirder", said Ice, "Is that she looks just like this person I keep on seeing in my- Oh jeez, we're going to be late for class. Better double time it!"

Ice ran out the door. She was quickly followed both her massive dog carrying another spare uniform in its mouth and her cousin who was trying to follow her without accidentally flashing every one. Did Ice use lead weights to keep her skirt down? Hmmm, that's a novel idea.

Unfortunately all the novel ideas in the world couldn't change the fact their classroom has simply ceased to be. Fortunately there was a message drawn on one of the surviving walls in blood.

It read, "Due to a minor accident this week miss Nekonome's class has been moved to the subterranean mining complex. Please be sure to bring some hard hats to class. Smile Emoticon, Winky Face, Smile Emoticon, I can has Cheeseburger?"

Kasumi had yet again paled. What was that kids problem?

"You- You don't think this could be a trap or something?"

"A trap, no. Extremely deadly, yes. At least we know our deaths will probably be accidents", helpfully concluded Ice.

The two them then scrambled around campus until they found the way down to the underground facilities. They stumbled in on a group of shaking soot-covered students with picks and mining hats.

"Hello there, grab a pick and get ready for some fun!", warmly announced Miss Nekotome.

"Why are we digging?", asked Kasumi.

"Because I'm the teacher, that's why", answered Miss Nekotome with a smile.

The cowardly brown haired boy started to pale again as Miss Nekotome slowly advanced. At the last second ice pulled her cousin out of the way. Nonetheless Nekotome's claws just barely missing their mark.

"Come on Kasumi. Lets go dig"

The two of them got to work. As they did so they heard some singing. A group of about seven goblins or so had entered the mines.

"WRAAAGH!"

"WRAAAGHAHAHAGH!"

"WRAAAGH! To collect shinnies we come. We mustn't leave until we're done, off to collect shinnies we come"

The Goblins ran forward on all fours and leapt at the rock. Hacking at it with crude implements while hurling crude language at the rocks. They seemed to be doing much better then any of the students. They'd gathered more ore in about thirty seconds then any one else had their entire time there.

Once the green creatures got their grubby little hands on shinnies they left swiftly. Strange noises of jubilation came from them as they crawled back into the darkness.

"Ice, was that weird?"

"What do you mean?", grunted his cousin as she swung her pick.

"Weird for us"

His cousin took a moment to think.

"No"

Miss Nekotome's work whistle blew and all the mining came to a halt.

"Congratualations every one. Now you've completed your first year of education"

"We didn't learn anything", whined a girl covered in soot.

"Did you see goblins?"

"Well yes-"

"Then you learned something. Congratulations Everyone! Oh, and miss Griphook. I'm going to have to ask you to talk with me after class"

Every one physically capable of doing so fled the mining caverns as swiftly as possible. It was time for a vacation!

* * *

Near the entrance to the school stood Rin. Her chest was puffed out, her shoulders were back, and she towered over all at her full height. This giant of a young woman gave a confident grin as Ice and Kasumi approached.

"Hey there, so are you two ready for our vacation"

"Yeah, what are you planning on doing Rin?", asked Ice.

"You know. The usual, hang out with my family and make sure this knucklehead over here doesn't get into trouble"

"Oh, I see. Well I'll just be at my house if you guys need anything", responded Ice.

Rin smiled and patted Ice on the shoulder, "Will do buddy".

The indomitable Rin then threw the doors wide open and walked out. She took a few steps forward before stopping in her tracks. She saw something moving just beyond the tree line. It was there for a moment and then it was gone.

* Crack *

Rin spun around. That girl had her arms draped around her little bro. The one who couldn't take hint, the one who she had thrown through a fraking wall, the one who was grinning victoriously at this very moment.

It was a bit different seeing her out and about in daylight. Now she could tell just how much smaller this girl was then her. The little brat appeared to be wearing a skintight black body suit beneath her uniform. Every inch of skin from the neck down was completely covered. What was she playing at?

"Oh, Kasumi. Would you mind if I stayed at your place for a bit?"

"Um, I'm not sure that that's such a good idea"

"You're no fun", whined the hunter.

"You know what would be fun though?", announced Rin.

"Breaking you spine. Stay away from my family"

The taller girl then ripped her little bro from that harpies grip and dragged him to the bus.

"See you soon", called the hunter after them.

Rin and Kasumi got on the bus. Ice was headed that way too. As she came ever closer she gave the school one last parting glance. When she turned around there was nothing much to see, just her older sisters dog running after her with a spare uniform in its mouth. Ice thought she'd be missing Youkai Academy when she left it for the first time. How very wrong she was.

Ice and her Mastiff boarded the bus, the bus driver cracked a few puns, and life continued to grinded on. What was really out there in the world? There had to be more out there then this.

"Hey, Kasumi. What do you think the name of Sendo's kid was?"

"Oh, well that's easy. I think it was-

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Sendo Huang

Species: Witch

Height: 183 cm

Weight: 74 kg

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Crimson

Psych Evaluation: Ailurophobia, Insular Paranoid Personality Disorder, Low self esteem.

Other Pertinent Information: Sendo suffers from chronic self-doubt due to his lack of natural ability as a martial artist. Another cool fact about him is that he likes sunfish.


	16. Springtime Surprise

Ice couldn't remember how much time had passed. A day, a month, She couldn't tell. Today she was in her room. Where were her friends? Those people she called a family? Probably somewhere dark running for their lives. They always seemed to have the most fun without her. Didn't they know she was a badass motherfucking vampire?

Her room was dull and dusty. That 18th centaury mirror hanging above a mahogany desk sure did stir up memories and questions. Like where had her father gotten that desk from again? Some dude with horns? Also why did he need a shrink ray to- never mind, not important.

Regardless of his fathers questionable acquisitions Ice was still bored out her mind. No friends to suffer with, no sisters to survive, and no weird situations to get out of. Ughhhh, what did her father do for fun again?

Ice heard heavy slamming coming from several rooms away. She'd be saying high to another sibling pretty soon. Hopefully her mom wouldn't go off the deep end or anything.

Ok, now that was the last straw. Ice refused to waste away here. She refused to go stir crazy like her mom. There had to be some way out of here. So Ice did the unthinkable. She called for a ride via Sendo's patented Seers Mirror. All rights Reserved.

Suddenly something overwhelmed the sound of her parent's awkward lovemaking. It was the sound of a Harley Davidson, and explosions, and something along the lines of-

"DEVIL BONER!"

A flaming motorcycle composed of pure win and twisted metal burst into Ice's room. Riding atop it was Devil boner, champion of love, justice, and the smell of napalm in the morning.

"Hey kid, want a ride?"

Ice just shrugged and hopped onto his bike. The whole stranger danger thing didn't matter as much when most creepers were your prey. Pedo bears do make a great food supplement after all.

Any who . . . after dodging several cars, doing a wheelie at 507 km per hours, then later stopping to help an old lady cross the street, they finally reached their destination. Oh sure they'd set a few police cars on fire reaching Kyouko's place. But what's a little collateral damage among strangers?

Ice hopped off and Devil Boner gave her a thumbs up. He then rode off into the sunset as random explosions exulted in his presence. Meanwhile Ice walked to the door and headed inside.

Ice instantly regretted her decision. An air born brunette flew over her head. Suddenly coming over today didn't seem like such a good idea after all.

Oh look, Rin was frothing at the mouth and charging her way. Fun.

Ice leaped to the side and Rin sailed past her. The Purple haired Juggernaut of destruction then slammed into her true target. Brown hair, lithe build, dark skintight suit on, currently experiencing a world of hurt. Yep, that's what happens when you mess with Rin.

The intruder took a step back to recover from the impact but Rin expected this. The towering defender kept on pushing.

Something was wrong. Rin was getting pushed back. Inch by inch bit by bit she was losing ground. This didn't happen. Water didn't flow up hill. Rin Shirayuki did not lose.

With one final push, an almighty scream, and everything she had Rin sent her nemesis reeling. Then the purple haired champion closed the door and locked it.

"Rin, what's going on?"

"That girl from school found out our address. I found her in Kasumi's bed. So I decided to do the polite thing and show her out the door"

Ice sighed. Looks like things were back to- suddenly the door fell of its hinges. Their least favorite green-eyed monster had broken back in. Her hands swam with blood and splinters were embedded in her raw knuckles.

Ice raised an eyebrow, " My my, isn't some one persistent"

Rin on the other hand skipped the small talk and threw a vicious right hook. Unfortunately the smaller girl slid past it and managed to grab Rin from behind. Without warning Rin felt her whole lower body go numb. There was this weird tingling sensation coming from her spine. As her legs went out from under her she noticed that the dark haired brat wasn't in front of her any more.

"Oops, looks like I missed", gloated the sharp-toothed fiend.

Rin hit the floor, the intruder's smile grew hideously wide, and Ice realized she was all lone. The vampire tried to keep her cool. Could this runt smell fear?

"So, you've incapacitated my 4th favorite relative. What now mutt?"

The Monsters smile slackened a bit. She looked up from her prey towards Ice, the vampire.

" I'm going to get the boy to let me out of these bindings. Then I think that I'll have a little snack"

"Bindings?", asked Ice.

Suddenly Ice noticed a few interesting things about that black under suit. Such as the metal at the joints, and the thickness of the fabric, and the black metal at the back.

"Fantastic", quipped Ice, "I've always wanted my very own flee bitten Genie"

The Brunette girl started to head towards Kasumi's room. Ice intercepted and tried to knock the bitch's lights out. If only it were that easy.

Some how they had dodged her attack without even blurring. They weren't moving based on where Ice was but where she was going to be. That means they had training. Why would an S class monster need training?

Instead of getting an answer Ice got flipped onto her back. The infiltrator then ignored her and kept on moving towards the room.

"Come back. I'm not done with you yet!"

"No", responded the intruder as she opened the door to Kasumi's bedroom, "but I am done with you".

The door slammed behind her. Ice could hear her younger cousins heart beat through the wall. It was steady now. He must be gently sleeping. Blissfully unaware of who was moving towards him, what was heading towards him.

Ice got to her feet. That's when she heard the scream. She leapt forwards. Her hands wrapped around the doorknob. She wrenched it open violently. That girl was in Kasumi's bed. Ice was too late.

They were locked in a perverse parody of a lovers embrace. The monster kept one hand wrapped around him as her nails drew blood. With the other hand she'd forced his hand onto her back. Right where the black metal was.

With an ugly hiss the restraints started to come loose. The stitches holding together the fabric were coming undone. Ice didn't even have to see the wolves' face to guess what her expression might be. No doubt she'd be gloating over her victory.

"Kasumi, listen to me very carefully. Don't panic. Everything is going to be-"

The terrified teenager started whimpering. Blood was pouring into the fabric. So pale, so weak, why he just looked cute enough to eat.

When the green haired she wolf bit down Kasumi could no longer scream. His eyes started to close. He felt cold, so very cold.

Ice leaped onto the bed to wrench the girl off him. The beast's claws had sunk into his flesh and everything was so slippery. The white sheets were red and Ice started to scream. She began to roar.

Her fist smashed through the wolves rib cage. She didn't know where she was, or who she was. Pull out a heart and dig into the entrails. Rend, tear, and feed. Her whole world was spinning. Nothing seemed real to her any more.

Her silver hair was flecked with red. Those brown eyes her father was so proud of became glassy. The werewolf was dead, her cousin was dying, and Ice was desperate.

She bit her hand. Blood started to pour free. Mixing with everything else. She pressed it against the pathetic boys wound. Please let this work; please let this work, don't let him die.

"Kasumi. I'm sorry."

Ice pressed her hands harder against his neck. Too much blood, there was too much blood.

Kasumi was gone.

* * *

Kasumi Aono. December 14th 2018 – March 7th 2034. He had one mother, one sister, and an exceedingly ordinary life. He died quietly.


	17. Good Samaritan

The Funeral was a quiet affair. Fewer then 20 people showed up. There was Kyouko, Ice's large family, and Rin. Kasumi's death had occurred at a rather inconvenient time. How inconsiderate of him.

They held the services, burned his corpse, and put the remnants into an urn. It was a rather unassuming urn. His ashes would be spread in a pragmatic manner.

Only Kyouko shed tears. Her little baby boy was gone. To others he was a backdrop. Something that bled into the scenery, easily forgotten, easily replaced, but to Kyouko he was something different. A violet by a mossy stone, a gift only she could measure, he was her only son.

Yet amongst the gathering few could feel loss quite as acutely as his sister Rin. The big girl didn't shed a tear, she didn't say a word, all she could do now was think back on times long past. When her mind snapped back to the present her whole body shook. Every vein stuck out and she clenched her fists until they turned white. The massive girl fell to her knees. All that strength, all that power, and she couldn't even protect her loved ones. What a joke.

People started to leave. Rin was frozen in place. Her breathing was ragged. Nostrils flared and eyes awash with madness, sickness, regret, grief, fear, rage, and remorse. Her tremors increased as words failed her. So pathetic, so weak, so worthless, what kind of person was she? No, what kind of monster was she?

Frost formed around her. It spread and spread. It crawled its way up Rin. Crystals jutted from her shoulder blade, spikes rose up from the ground, and she soon found herself trapped. There was nowhere to run as the blades pressed against her skin.

Rin didn't die there. Her crystals didn't pierce her skin, the ice didn't harm her, and it ended up reminding her of the bitter truth. She was never human. Her child hood was a lie. Nothing could change that.

Cracks started to form in the ice. It wasn't Rin who did that. Some one else was here as well. The Ice started to melt. A puddle formed around Rin Shirayuki. The melting ice was the closet thing she'd get to tears. It was enough.

"Please, don't cry"

Rin looked up. A figure stood in front of her. They looked so much like Tsukune, so much like Kasumi, and they were here for her. Rin remembered now. Arang Kuruno. She hadn't seen the girl for quite some time.

"It's going to be okay."

Rin laughed bitterly at that one. She tried to get up and look into the younger girls eye's to see if she really meant those words. Instead she collapsed on the floor.

"Oh dear"

Arang wasn't small by any sense of the world. But neither was Rin. This wasn't going to be easy. Wet Yuki-onna are not easy to move. Especially when they weigh as much as a small grizzly.

Thankfully a creepy man in a trench coat showed up. Arang tried not to stare into his glowing red eyes. After all, staring is rude.

"Do you need any help Maddam?"

"Uh, actually I kind of do"

Despite being smaller then Arang the man didn't seem half as intimidated by Rins side. He moved towards her, picked her up, and unceremoniously threw her over his shoulder.

"Where to now?" , he growled

"Um . . ."

"Never mind"

The man started walking away. Arang followed. Around 30 minutes later the pair ended up outside of Kyouko's door. The Raven-haired man dropped her and started to walk away. Arang wanted to follow him. But some one had to stay behind to explain the situation to the Rin's family.

Arang nocked on the door, Kyouko answered, and her expression told Arang this was going to be a very very long day.

"Now I know this looks bad . . . "

And that's how Arang got head butted by a woman in mourning. Ooh, that's gotta hurt.

True story. So remember kids, always do the right thing. Even if it means having your nose smashed in. That ones gonna hurt in the morning. Kyouko's still got it.

* * *

Monster Bio

Name: Erik Lee

Species: Human

Height: 1.8 meters

Weight: 74.8 kg

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Build: Sinewy

Psych Evaluation: Sociopathic tendencies, Selenophobia, Paranoia, Remaphobia, Narcissistic, Manic, and quite homicidal.

Recommended Treatment: Permanent Seclusion

Other Pertinent Information: Currently unemployed. Doesn't like the Japanese. Lacks an appreciation for trivial things like gun control. Dangerous when cornered.


	18. Shopping with Sendo

Last night was a lonely one. No one was by her and she was all-alone. She was still at home. Ice reached out across the bed. Eyes closed tight lost in memories. She couldn't understand all the feelings deep inside.

Her body shuddered in the night. No solace to be found. Closer and closer to her own madness she came. Until the very morning, and until the very break of dawn, she was lost and it was all the same.

Her eyes opened slowly. Her sheets were so soft and her mattress was a little saggy. It'd belonged to her mother's family for a very very long time. Jasmine mingled with the scent of decay. Some how the dust built up over centuries didn't detract from the old mahogany. It framed the room in a different type of light. Her family was old, her bloodline was strong, and she knew it.

She eased her way out of bed. Ice took her time removing the covers and she took special care to hide any bloodstains. Most of them were old. Probably from her last nightmare. Circumstances had forced her to pick up sewing, stealing, and the subtle art of incineration.

Having so many sisters made such things a necessity. Other wise she'd be teased to death for her lack of self-control. She wasn't in the mood for dealing with any of their bullshit right now. So she had to be extra careful.

Not that any of that mattered now. Kino was out doing who knows what, her mom was busy feeding on the lord of the house and self proclaimed hero Tsukune Aono, all of her other sisters were busy as well.

Ice pulled on a dress, pulled on socks, and slipped on her shoes. Then she left her room and headed to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Inside of said bathroom was an unexpected guest. A 1.9-meter tall unexpected guest.

"Hello Ice"

"Rin, what are you doing here?"

"Didn't your parents tell you yet?"

"Tell me what?"

Down the hall a door creaked open.

"Ice iz gots stuff te tell ya. Pleeze come ova here dearrrr"

"Is . . . is your dad okay?"

"He's just a little light headed. He'll recover in a bit"

"Isn't that how you got your-"

"Yes, yes it is. Now if you'll excuse me I need to see what he wants"

Ice left her bathroom and headed down the hall to her parents room. Her dad was leaning in the doorway. Obviously trying to hide his current state. But Ice knew from experience that if she so much as blew on him too hard he'd collapse like a house of cards.

"Ice there have been a few set backs with rebuilding the schools. Any who what you NEED TO KNOW is that you'll be going to a wizardly school"

"What do you mean?"

"Hogwarts. You are going to Hogwarts. I called up grandma Sendo to help you out. She'll tell you everything you need to know. Something like that. Good luck Ice. Daddy would love to talk to you but your little brother is hungry. Stay safe darling"

Aono tumbled back wards and hit the floor. Ice saw a blur of Navy blue shoot across the floor. Her little brother had escaped from his crib. Ice backed away slowly. She'd come up to deal with this later.

Ding-dong. That was the door. Ice sprinted to it and opened it as fast as she could. She needed something, anything, to help drown out the sound of her little brother's sloppy attempts at feeding.

"Ice, you've grown so much"

"Yes I-"

Fujiko wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I now that you've had a hard life but things are going to get better now. It's going to be all right. Just remember who you are and don't let any one forget it. You are braver then you know my dear"

"Thanks"

Fujiko slowly let go. Then she reached underneath her cloak and pulled out a stack of cards.

"These are very special Ice. Each of these cards contains a spell. I know it's not much but you a clever young woman. Many people may judge you for wielding this kind of magic. But they're just little shits who wouldn't know true magic if it fell on top of their head in a washtub."

"Yes Granny"

Fujiko smiled.

"Pack your things Ice. I'll wait here while you get ready. We'll come back to grab it later. Today we've got to go and pick out your school books"

Ice ran upstairs and started packing. She threw stuff into her trunk with vampiric speed. Thankfully her little brother had stopped feeding. Now all she could hear was her father's unconscious body being dragged across the floor.

With all deliberate haste Ice made her way back down the stairs. Rin was standing next to grandma Sendo now as well.

"Rin, you're coming too?"

"Yeah. Every one else has been sent to different schools. All expenses paid of course by your father. Also if we don't reveal our identities to any one or leave a massive pile of dead bodies then we get to skip our Human studies class next semester"

"That's good. I think."

Rin started smiling. Thank fully Granny Sendo spoke up before something got lit on fire.

" Are you ready?"

Ice nodded. Rin's smile some how split wider. Miss sendo pulled a very small broom from underneath her cloak which then lengthened to an average length.

Now Granny Sendo pulled off a smile that put Rins to shame.

"Get on and hold tight. Because things are about to get bumpy."

The average flight from Japan to London takes 12 hours. Granny Sendo covered the same distance in 10 minutes. Suck it All Nippon Airways!

"Here it is"

They had stopped outside a rather unassuming pub called the Leaky Cauldron. It looked like the place had definitely seen better days. Who can say when those better days might have been but they definitely weren't all that recent.

"So", said Fujiko, "How about we head in?"

They all hopped off the broom and entered the fine establishment. The inside was cozy and surprisingly free of dust. The barwoman had blonde hair and a smile on her face. Only two people were sitting at the bar. There was an policewoman with short blonde hair and a very attractive looking young man who both looked quite familiar.

Ice went a little bug eyed at the revelation. This whole thing had her father written all over it. She had to make sure though.

"Professor Victoria? Uncle Gin?"

Both of the turned around; bloody fantastic.

"Oh, so I see you all know each other then", commented the barwoman/ owner/ wife of Neville Longbottem and hufflepuff extraordinaire Hannah.

Fujiko sort of handled the situation, "These are teachers from my granddaughters old school. They just got their letters a little while ago. Looks like the Owls must have gotten lost"

Hannah polished a glass thoughtfully and spared a glance at Ice.

"Never heard of anything like that happening."

After a considerable amount of time Hannah finally finished polishing up that cup.

"I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? You look quite hungry. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Actually we're fine. I'm just taking them to go shopping for school supplies."

Hannah smiled and looked back towards Ice.

"Well I wish you all luck then. With any luck there won't be any giant snakes your year"

"Thanks", said Rin sincerely.

"Um . . . thanks", muttered Ice as visions of a thousand terrible possibilities raced through her mind. Her pupils started to dilate. Another image flittered into her mind. Blood stained hands and the scent of decay flittered in as well.

When Ice came to both Fujiko and Rin were walking away. She quickly followed. Did they notice? Did they know? Did they care?

Ice shook these thoughts off and watched Grandma sendo approach a wall of bricks. She walked up and tapped them with her wand in a counter clockwise order. The bricks shifted and moved aside to reveal the entrance to a very magical place: Diagon Alley.

Fujiko smiled, Rin balled her fists and started counting targets, and Ice's face lit up.

"This is amazing!"

She walked forwards. Her eyes wide open. Rin and Fujiko followed. There were so many witches here, and they were doing so many things, and she couldn't help but smile. Ice Aono was actually smiling.

"Where to", growled Rin.

"The second hand book store would be a good start", suggested Fujiko.

"I see it", shouted Ice.

"As do I", boomed Rin.

The taller girl took the lead. Every one in the path of Rin Shirayuki suddenly decided to take an alternate route. Because 100 plus kilograms of undiluted madness was charging forwards.

When Ice and Fujiko caught up they found themselves all standing outside the bookstore.

"Do we have money to pay for this?"

"Just barely. Here, take this.", Fujiko handed her a small pouch and the said, "You two enjoy yourselves in here. I'll take care of the rest"

Ice nodded and Fujiko departed. Rin meanwhile had already started staring at a nearby bookshelf. Many of the books where missing cover, others had exotic stains on them, and a curious mixture of cat piss intermingled with decade old leather accented the air.

Eventually it occurred to Ice that they didn't know what books to look for. Thankfully Fujiko had already returned with a big smile and two leather sacks.

"Is that everything we needed?"

Fujiko nodded.

Ice went to hand her the bag but she just shook her head. Fujiko handed them their respective sacks. They were about to leave when Fujiko smiled and pulled out another thing from under her cloak. It was a book with a green cover.

She pointed at Ice's sack, ice opened it, and she dropped the book inside. A little later they started walking away. Fujiko took them to Kings Cross station. Granny Sendo wasn't one for long farewells. So she just smiled and kissed them both on the forehead.

Tears glittered in her eyes as she waved goodbye. Rin and Ice followed the other kids leads by running through the magical column to platform 9 ¾. They were heading off into the unknown. A world of magic and wonder where anything was possible. Like their excruciatingly painful deaths or their slow decent into madness.

Isn't school exciting?

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Fujiko Sendo

Species: Witch

Height: ?

Weight: ?

Hair: Brown

Eyes: Purple

Build: She's beautiful on the inside and a wonderful person. That's what matters. ( slim, ordinary)

Psych Evaluation: Sane

Recommended Treatment: N/A

Other Pertinent Information: She is the mother of Yukari Sendo and is happily married to Tamanori Sendo. She's in her sixties but doesn't look a day over 34. But the first thing any one notices about her is her smile.


	19. Unconscious with Prefects

For Rin and Ice getting on the train was the easy part. Finding a seat however proved to be much more difficult. Every cabin was either full or was occupied by students who claimed they were holding a seats for their friends. Although Ice couldn't help but notice that when making such claims at least half the students were staring just a little too long at either her or Rin.

Ice really wasn't sure if it was Rin's height, her own pale skin, or some other outside prejudice that was affecting peoples decision making. Ice was really hoping that the wizarding world would some how be more open and understanding then the monster one.

After getting rejected more then a sociology major looking for work, Ice finally found a partly open cabin didn't have jerks in it. Trouble is there was only room for one more.

"Rin, we're going to have to split up"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"What choice do we have?"

"Yeah, but the people in this cabin are asleep. What do you think there reaction is going to be when they find either of us in their cabin? What with me being me and you looking like the recently resurrected "

"How many times have I told you that I'm not that kind of-"

Another voice came from behind them. It was powerful, smooth, and what people of a certain persuasion could describe as seductive.

"Is there a problem?", they asked.

The two young ladies turned. A handsome dark haired student was looming over them. Well, was looming over Ice any ways. They'd have to be about a head taller to loom over Rin.

The taller girl started to blush. Ice however stayed calm and tried to analyze this new presence. He possessed a dark complexion, short hair, was well built, and could be described by some as very very handsome. This older boy seemed quite sure of himself. His eyes reminded her of something. Memories from her youth came flittering back in. All those old chess games she'd had with Gin. Yes, she could see the intellect and triumphant exultation in the eyes of this older student.

"We can't find any seats." Stammered Rin. If her face got any redder then people might start mistaking her for a fire demon.

"Oh really, in that case then you two should follow me"

Ice tried to initiate a nonverbal conversation with Rin to see what her bigger counterpart thought. Except the towering Purple haired student seemed to be too stuck in the clouds to notice. Ice tried to break this impasse by pinching her. Rin instinctively decked Ice in the face.

The handsome older student turned around.

Ice was laying on her back with one hand wrapped around her face. Red was bursting through her fingertips. Rin meanwhile was looking around in a daze. No doubt wondering why it felt like she'd just punched a brick wall.

"What?", exclaimed the Prefect.

"Oh, uh thanks for putting my nose back into place", is what Ice tried to say in order to diffuse the situation.

What actually came out was a series of muffled indistinct groans. In Ice's defense she'd just been slammed into the floor with riveting force. It felt like her brain had decided to play four corners inside her skull.

People began to emerge from neighboring cabins, the handsome prefect who had previously been trying to escort them drew their wand, and a pale girl with dark hair started double-timing it to the scene of the crime.

Rin looked down at her hands, then at the gathering gaggle of students crammed into the surrounding area, and then at the two wands aimed in her general direction.

"Stupefy", cried out the two prefects.

Two jets of red light flew into Rin's gut.

Now it was her turn to hit the floor. She fell like a sack of bricks with a resounding thump. Both her and Ice had to be moved to an empty cabin in the back of the train for the remainder of the Journey. The two prefects who had stunned Rin remained by them to guard their bodies. Lest any other unfortunate circumstances manifest themselves aboard the Hogwarts express.

By the time the train came to a halt Ice had stopped bleeding but Rin was still unconscious.

"Do you think we used to much force", asked the handsome prefect.

"No Marshal, I doubt a single stunner would have done the job", responded his pale skinned counterpart.

Ice tried to speak up, only to be cut off by another exchange between the two students.

"Lexi, you look after the first years. I'll escort these two to the castle myself"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

She left, he stayed, and Ice eased herself to her feat. She picked up Rin and quickly thanked whatever powers that be for giving vampires Youkai enhanced supernatural strength. It was going to be a long ways to the castle and a very very long school year.

Oh well, could be worse. There could be snakes.

* * *

Character Bio

Name: Marshal Barnes

Species: Wix (Wizard)

Height: 167 cm

Weight: 70.3 kilograms

Hair: Black

Eyes: Dark Brown

Build: Shredded

Psych Evaluation: Inferiority complex, Bipolar disorder, Aphephobia

Recommended Treatment: Butterbeer, eye of newt, counseling, support groups, and Yoga.

Other Pertinent Information: Moaning Myrtle saw Marshal Barnes take his clothes off for a bath in the Prefects Bathroom. She says that he has an eight pack. That he's super hawt.


	20. Black Lake Down

Ordinarily when first years get off of the Hogwarts express they take enchanted boats to the castle. These boats take them across the black lake. Shortly after entering Hogwarts first years are taken to the great hall where the sorting hat determines what house they'll be in. It is an impressive process filled with excitement and wonder.

That's not what happened to Ice and Rin. Instead Marshal led Ice on a forced march around the lake to a creepy cabin near the woods. Two women in blue camouflage were waiting for them.

" These two started quite a bit of trouble on the train. The dungeons at the school are still under repair and the headmaster is busy at the moment. Do you think you two could hold them", asked Marshal.

The two sailors exchanged looks.

"Don't they need to have a trail first or . . . "

"You'll just be ensuring that they remain safe and comfortable until we figure out what to do with them.", responded the Slytherin Prefect.

Without further ado the handsome student disappeared.

" I hate wizards", commented one of the personnel.

They walked up to Ice and one of them took Rin from her. Meanwhile the other helped Ice into the cabin.

"This girl weighs a ton", exclaimed the sailor who'd decided to fireman carry Rin.

"Tell me something I don't know", muttered Ice.

"We've placed C4 charges underneath the Womping willow"

"The Womping what?"

"See, now that's what students will be saying once we get authorization to blow it up" , cackled the sailor who was helping Ice.

The Navy personnel let them down gently inside the warm cabin and then gave some much needed explanations like

"We're part of the ministries new Muggle Intelligence services. Well technically we are witches. But we were sent on tours of duty in the muggle world so the name sort of fits. Any ways we just wanted to say that you are safe here."

"What the F-", Muttered Ice. Unfortunately she didn't have the opportunity to finish that statement because they had company. A blonde haired professor had just leapt through one of the windows with an anti tank rifle.

"Hands in the air"

The MI agents complied. Coincidentally Rin was just waking up. Also a blur of what seemed to be a very attractive male professor had passed by outside. That blur then changed directions and flew into the cabin. It was Gin, with a belt of detonators.

"Charges set, McGonnagles been dealt with, and we've got company"

"Right", said the Police Gir- er Seras Victoria.

Gin Grabbed Ice, Sera's grabbed Rin with one arm, and the four of them booked it out of there like a bomb was about to go off. Correction, like 68 strategically placed charges were primed and ready to be set off by a temporarily de aged werewolf.

"10-9-8-7"

A tentacle shot out from the black lake and nearly snagged Gin.

"1"

A cascade of explosions erupted all around the castle. A plume of water erupted from the black lake. When everything was said and done only two things appeared to remain untouched, a cabin and the womping willow. Several moments later, whether by accident or the actions of two very opportunistic ministry personnel, the womping willow exploded as well.

Sights blurred as the both Gin and Sera's ran full kilter as far away from the crime scene as possible.

* * *

Several time zones away a certain Headmaster Aono was cackling madly to him self within the confines of his newly built office. A sign was hung on the doorknob of said office. The sign read, Just as Planned.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at NASA**

"Which Boob do they want me to fit into this thing?", exclaimed a frustrated Kurumu. The Space suit they'd given her was obviously around 9 times too small in certain areas.

A short brunet scientist walked into the changing room with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm terribly sorry Mrs. Kurono. Congress just reduced our budget to 300,000 dollars. So we've got to deal with the cards we're dealt"

"Why was I chosen to begin with?"

"Diversity Quota. Like I said, we've got deal with the cards we're dealt"

"Okay, but how am I going to go into space if I can't breathe"

The short brunet pushed her glasses further up her nose and cleared her throat.

"Well that's strictly on a need to know basis but . . . our boss may or may not sleeping with Mr. Rogozin in an effort to get a proper sized space suit."

Kurumu tilted her head at that.

"So your saying our boss is sleeping my way into space"

"That's correct"

"Is that even legal?"

"In a manner of speaking. We prefer to look at these benefits as gifts. Not to mention our procurement of that suit could be classified as international cooperation"

"Our boss is a Gigolo?"

"Your words, not mine. Now are you ready for the Centrifuge"

Kurumu straightened up and looked the scientist in the eyes.

"I'm ready"

Moments ticking down, she walked down the corridor with her head held high. She's always had faith in her own abilities. What was a little G force any ways?

The doors was straight ahead, she headed in. Time to climb up and into the device. Time to strap in. The voice came in over the speakers. Quicker, quicker, and now it was spinning.

Faster and faster round she goes. Something's wrong. It can't stop. Black dots appear in her vision. Faster and faster until she can't move and to her the world looks like a badly exposed Polaroid photo.

It hurts and she tries to smile. Dying in a training accident. Isn't that funny?

After nearly having her heart broken, after all those adventures with her friends, and defeating Alucard this might be the end. She'd survived vampires and a world of hurt. She had a daughter and she knew what true love was. It had been a good life.

Yet as it all faded to white she did have one regret. It would have been nice to say good bye to Tsukune in person. It would have been nice to thank him. Maybe, maybe even to kiss him. Too late.

A tear tore free and hit the back of the Centrifuge at 27 times earth's gravity. The Machine went slower and slower now. They'd managed to stop it.

She was still alive. Looks like it wasn't too late for good byes after all.


	21. New Management

Damage control, Headmaster Aono could handle damage control. Only he wasn't Headmaster any more. He was just another Faculty Member now. So was McGonagall. Also school had started up again. Yeah . . . allots happened.

Not that any of that matters though. Schools back in session!

The Sun was shining; the bus showed up on time, and everyone was bursting with stories to tell. Ice and Rin were both muttering threats against Ex Headmaster Aono, Arang kept on talking about some bald dude in a wheel chair, oh and Sendo's kid was strangely quiet. Also he was shaking allot. Not to mention he did look rather pale. Hmmm . . . any ways there were bats outside. Yeah!

Today the gang was trying to stay awake as Ex Headmaster Aono went over their Muggle Studies lesson.

"Now in the Human world what do people value most?"

Some one in the back of the class raised their hand.

"Yes, you."

"My name is Karren Kamiya", whispered the student

"I'm sorry could you speak up"

"MY NAME IS KARREN KAMIYA. YOU'RE FRIEND KILLED MY COUSIN"

"Ahh, so that's why your name is so familiar. Nonetheless you're friend killed my cousin was not the answer to the question." Responded the elegant, masculine, sexy, always well dressed, and ever so classy Ex Headmaster Aono.

The Smexy beast with a cool name then scanned the classroom. Eventually he smiled radiantly, stood dramatically, and pointed towards Ice.

" What do you think the answer is?"

Ice frowned, and gave her dad a death glare.

"I'm afraid silence is the right answer either. That'll be all for today kids. For homework you all have to build a Bass Cannon"

"A BASE WHAT?"

Master boss overlord ex Headmaster Aono paused for a moment, and then said, " Kamiya, congratulations, you just earned yourself a detention"

"FOR WHAT"

"Speaking out of turn, twice. That's two detentions now"

"FUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

"Class dismissed!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile At Nasa**

"So, what do you think?", asked the ever informative Brunet Scientist.

"This does fit better. But does it have to be this tight?"

"Yes, yes it does"

A moment of silence followed. Kurumu looked down at her space suit, and then at the scientist, and then at the space suit, and then back at the Scientist.

"This isn't going on tv, right?"

"Actually we've been recording everything from the moment you came here. Michael More is making a documentary on the state of our space industry"

"Because you're broke and desperate?"

"Bingo"

With a sociopathic smile and one more check the Scientist completed her dark bureaucratic rights.

"Time to get in the Space craft."

"Aren't you skipping a few steps?"

"We don't have funding for a few more steps. There's a Proton Rocket in our parking lot. Don't die. We can't afford to lose any more Astronauts this year"

Red lights flashed and an unpaid intern opened up a door. Kurumu stood there awkwardly until the Scientist kicked her out of the Changing room/ Break Room/ Mission control center/ Necrology room.

Kurumu starred up at the Rocket and then the Rocket exploded.

* * *

The Moon was high up tonight. Rin and Ice were together in the same room this semester. There wasn't any big Mastiff to chase after Ice this time around. Instead she found herself on the run from memories.

Stray silver rays bled in through the window. A few shreds illuminated Ice's left hand. She peered at the perfectly cut and maintained Nails. It was too hard to fall asleep and too easy not to ask why.

No one else was awake. It was just Ice and the night. No screams, or even silence. Instead a soft creak came from the bed to accent the moment. Followed by more of her slow heavy breaths.

Under different circumstances the youngest daughter of Tsukune Aono might have had the courage to smile. Maybe she could have laughed the moment away. Were it so easy.

Sleep still wouldn't come. She turned over so the moonlight wouldn't be in her eyes. She discovered that she wasn't the only soul awake any more. Deep blue eyes were staring back at her from the darkness. Rin's deeper and heavier breaths were now audible. A stray ray of light peaked over Ice's hair and hit the taller girls face. Rin was smiling or at least she was trying to.

It was too dark to see Ice's backlit expression. But for what its worth, she was trying to smile too.

Ice closed her eyes. So did Rin. Who knows what they shared in the darkness. But whatever it was, it was enough.

* * *

When Kurumu woke up, she thought that she must be dreaming. She remembered a fire and heat and a sharp pain. Now she felt warm. The space suit was gone and some how she found herself in Pajamas.

She was in a bed of some kind. Something was laying on top of her, a controller. Her mind raced to take in what was happening. There was a chair to her right. The room was warm but whatever was next to her was . . . cold.

"You gave us all quite a scare" , Kurumu turned her head. That voice. Was that Mizore?

It was her, in all her purple haired and blue eyed glory.

Kurumu chocked up.

"It's going to be okay. The doctor said you got a few burns. Nothing you can't handle. How about you come and stay at my place. You won't get burned there"

"You- you sure about that?"

"Positive. Besides, I still owe you for . . . well you remember"

Kurumu nodded weakly. She looked at Mizore's stomach and tried to find the right words.

"I'm glad that you, that you found a way"

Mizore just smiled.

When Kurumu spoke again, her voice was even quieter.

" Thank you"

Now it was her turn to smile. She managed. Just barely.


	22. After Class

Ex Headmaster Aono stood alone in a dark passage way. It'd been years since he'd wandered down the halls of this school. Usually he'd just head from point A to point B. Tonight though, he'd decided to do something different. Maybe for security reasons or maybe to think about the years he spent with his friends.

From the moment he stepped foot on the school grounds to the day he lost his humanity Tsukune had been a chew toy of fate. His arrival and a greater part of his academic experience was in fact more or less engineered to ensure he'd one day act as a bridge between two worlds. There was always some one pulling the strings. Funny, and now all he could think about is what he would have done differently if he'd only known.

Of course the Tsukune that would get nosebleeds, and was always misunderstood, and whose heart was their greatest weapon, that Tsukune was gone. Now all he had was memories of what it must have been like. Before the injections of blood and the 109 needles, before he gave up his humanity to save Moka, and before he became a father.

Huh, to think a Headmaster and a bus driver were behind all this.

Youkai Academy was so beautiful at night. The way the moon would shine in through the windows. It was probably a good thing that the inside was way less creepy then the outside. Who ever had designed this school seemed to have put a great deal of thought into it. Was it because they wanted it to better simulate the human world? Was it so that higher tier monsters with allot of influence wouldn't be put off? Did monsters also appreciate the little things in life?

He could ask Moka, but he didn't really want to bother her. These last two decades had been the most exhausting yet rewarding years of his life. The Ex Headmaster had a hunch his beloved felt the same way.

Whether it was their eldest starting a fire, or Kino accidentally raising the ghost of George Washington, they'd always had their hands full. Who knew that raising kids could be so hard? Especially compared to defeating the most powerful vampire of all time. All things considered Tsukune was really glad he'd followed the advice of big daddy Starbucks about the whole Polygamy thing. Life was challenging enough as is.

His mind crept on and the sun started to peak just over the Horizon. He knew that through out the school students were desperately trying to wake up, or rushing to head to the mirror, or groggily realizing they'd accidentally turned into their monster forms during the night.

Perhaps he could talk to Ruby about easing the punishments on tardiness. Keeping the current draconian rules in place felt ridiculous and a tad hypocritical. Especially considering the old Newspaper clubs rule breaker status. Sure no one followed the rules too closely back then but there was no denying they had a rebel streak to them. Just like the previous newspaper club, or so Gin had told them.

With a sliver of reluctance Tsukune headed to his respective homeroom. It was time to try and slam some knowledge into these kids heads. So they wouldn't make the same mistakes he did.

As he walked in and took a seat his eyes caught something he hadn't really noticed before. This was their old class. The number had changed and they'd replaced darn near all of it though. It was the same and yet so different. Just like him.

Thanks to years of practice he was able to suppress a smile as his daughter came in accompanied by the rest of his pupils. She was glaring daggers at him again. If she only knew how much he cared. If only he had a way of expressing it that didn't involve nearly getting her killed, grounded, or stalked by the intelligence agencies of the human world.

Still, pissing off 68 countries of the world wasn't that bad. Was it?

Silence. The class was waiting for him to start talking. Now his composure slipped. He smiled a little. It made his face feel funny. A few of the students recoiled further back into their seats.

"I've decided to disregard the assignments due today and redact any punishments I've given you from your permanent record. You've all been through enough. There will be no homework for the rest of the week. Class dismissed"

Every got up to leave. Everyone, except Ice. She was staring at him like he'd just grown a third eye or started unleashing dangerous wavelengths.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"That's, that's one word for it Ice"

"You haven't been acting yourself recently"

"When have I ever?"

Silence. The ex Headmaster averted his eyes. His posture slipped. Ice remained in her seat. Trying so desperately to look into the eyes of the man called her father.

"I know", she began with a broken voice, "that I'm not like everyone else. I don't have any stories to tell, or anything that I think would make you proud. But I'm proud that you're my dad"

The ex Headmaster froze. No words. Ice got out of her seat. She ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"You never gave up on us", Ice said.

"You always found time for us when we were little", She told him.

"Dad, I love you"

At long last the Headmaster returned her embrace.

"I love you too ice"

Letting go was once of the hardest things Tsukune ever did. The ex Headmaster certainly did take their sweet time.

"You're next class is coming up soon"

"I Know"

"Mcgonagall won't appreciate you missing class"

"You're right", whispered Ice, and then she finally let go as well.

She went back to her seat and grabbed her things. Right before she left, ice asked one last question. She didn't bother turning around. Maybe she was afraid of what the answer might be.

"Dad, do you ever think things will go back to normal?"

Ice couldn't see it but her dad was smiling.

"Normal, as in Normal for us? I don't think so. I'm afraid things might be . . . quiet"

Ice walked away. Tsukune couldn't see it but his daughter was smiling. Before she left his visual range the ex Headmaster heard something. A whisper on the wind, something that was barely even audible when blended with disappearing footsteps.

"Thank you dad"


	23. Rin's Lament

This wall refused to budge. Good, thought Rin. At least something in the world wouldn't let her down. She punched it again. Then she punched it again. Left, right, left, and then she slammed into it with her head. Blood was all over it now. Her blood. No problem, there was plenty more where that came from.

Tired of this Impasse she punched it again. This time she wound up and threw all her weight into it. This time her right hand finally shattered and so did pieces of the wall.

Rin fell to one knee. No one ever used this bathroom so she'd be all lone. Bright bright red pitter-pattered onto the floor. She balled her un injured fist and got back up. This time she charged towards the wall and pummeled it so hard that her left shoulder gave out. Intially the tall student recoiled in pain. She stopped herself and tried to use the back of her right hand to pop it back into place.

No such luck. She fell backwards. She'd been drenched in more blood, she'd been drenched in more sweat, and covered in more dust, and she'd been angrier, and in more pain, and she'd been louder before, and a 100 other things.

This was the first time she'd cried. She'd cried because. . . because . . . and now she couldn't remember. Blood was getting into her eyes. She didn't bother wiping away. Instead she just closed them.

When the door creaked open Rin just laughed. What a sorry sight she must have been.

"Rin?"

That was the Ex Headmaster talking. Rins heart beat got faster.

"Rin!"

Firm hands grasped her. They pulled her up and soon she was slung over the vampires shoulder. A loud bang. That must have been him kicking down the door. Apparently her uncle was in too much of a hurry to open doors.

Rin was amazed by how cold her uncle Tsukune felt, he was almost as cold as her.

Another surprise. Why was he getting faster? Why should she care though? Even if he'd obviously passed the nurses office it didn't really matter. Tsukune was starting feel warm. Why did he feel so warm?

Her eyes were still closed. She heard a bus engine start up. Rin felt like she was burning.

Her eyes were open again. She was back home. Her mother was here. Kyouko was petting her hair.

"Mom?"

Rin was back in her bed. Sheets were tucked in tight around her.

It was her uncle who talked first, "You gave us all quite a scare there"

The most bloodthirsty purple haired girl to ever fistfight a Ronald Mcdonald impersonator atop Tokyo tower nodded.

"Yeah", admitted Rin, "not one of my smarter moves"

Kyouko was still petting her softly. Rin looked up at her and smiled a little. Kyouko returned it. Then her mom leaned over to give her a big hug.

"I should go", muttered Ex headmaster Aono.

He got up to leave the room only to find a familiar face blocking his way out. Mizore was here. Well, she was somewhere around her. Tsukune could sense that it was an Ice clone that was in his way.

He politely brushed past it. The real Mizore was waiting just outside.

"Is She?"

"She's alright", responded Tsukune.

The room became a few degrees warmer. Unfortunately the ex Headmaster in all his infinite wisdom chose this moment to snow on Mizore's parade.

"Are you going to tell her?", he asked.

"Are you?", asked Mizore.

"She needs her rest, but she also needs answers. Are you ready?"

She nodded and they went in together. Kyouko and Rin were laughing about something by the bed. That made Aono hesitate for moment. Nonetheless he really had to do this.

"Kyouko", said the ex Headmaster, "Mizore and I have been talking. We think its time that we explain a few things to Rin."

His sister didn't kill him. That was a good sign. So he kept on talking. This time to Rin. Explanations were in order.

"As you already know Rin, you aren't human. Kyouko is human. In addition you are no doubt aware that Yuki-onna have a very limited time frame to get pregnant."

Everyone was staring at Ex Headmaster Aono. He had their undivided attention.

"So you must understand that after we defeated Alucard time was ticking. However since I was happily married there is simply no way I could help remedy that problem. Except I might have donated something before I came to Youkai Academy, that was frozen. Something that could one day solve that problem. Sometime later your mother mizore might also have had something frozen"

Rin stared up at Tsukune's mouth like it was a loaded weapon.

"Maybe, just maybe Kyouko might have been having a little trouble conceiving before she met that wonderful boyfriend of hers. Maybe some scientist might have given her two things that had been frozen for a long time . . . and any ways I'm your father. Does that clear things up?"

Bang, bang, Rins eyes shot wide open. Her mouth was agape. Worst bed time talk ever. Rin Shirayuki started making unpleasant noises until her brain started forming them into words.

"You're my dad?"

"Yes, that's what I said"

"You, you're my dad. Mizore is my mom. Kyouko is . . . also my mom?"

"Surrogate mother, but yes."

Rin looked at her parents, all three of them.

"This is F***ed up!"

"No arguments here", responded Ex Headmaster Aono.

"Is . . . is this even legal?"

"Matters on the country and the dimension", responded Ex Headmaster Aono.

Rin was pale.

"You've ruined my life. How can I ever look at myself in the mirror again? Don't you realize what you've done?"

"Yes. Also you won't need to worry about returning to school for quite some time. Ruby has decided to give you the rest of the year off to think about things. Any ways . . . bye"

Ex Headmaster Aino escaped that room as quickly as possible. Leaving the deeper explanations, the long talks, and the healing to Mizore and Kyouko. As Rin's reality crumbled around her one thought kept on repeating over and over. Getting stronger with each passing moment.

 **Must Deck Tsukune in THE FACE!**


	24. Night Cap Shooter

It was a dark and spooky night for Seras Victoria. The moon was full and there was no more food in the fridge. Boooooooooh, spooky.

Right now she was in bed. Her new pair of pajama's and nightcap were so comfy. She was snoring happily and then-

"Police girl . . . Police girl . . . Police girl!"

"What?"

Sera's fell out of bed and was confronted by the spirit of her old master.

"Master? I thought that witch banished you back in London"

"Actually she sealed me in a another dimension. Which totally sucks by the way. But I've saved up enough energy to send you this message. You must avenge me!"

"Avenge you? But I like Proffesor Granger"

"Police Girl, I don't want you to avenge my physical form. I want you to avenge my reputation. Some upstart has been ruining the name of vampire hunters. You must find them and destroy them"

"Oh, who am I going against. Is it blade?"

"No, that guys cool. You'll be going against some loser no one has ever heard of. Not those 50 other losers you're thinking of right now. This one is guy is a one of kind original and totally not important. Like if this was a romantic comedy show he'd be the fat supportive friend."

"Master, its been over a decade since 2015. We're not suppose to shame peoples bodies any more"

"You are right police girl. I apologize. Now go kill that skinny coward"

"Wait Master, whats their name?"

"Ummm . . . Lee something?"

Just like that Alucard disappeared. He left behind a ghostly flicker and a very confused apprentice.

"How am I supposed to find some one named Lee. Did he mean Bruce Lee?"

Police girl thought about, thought about some more, and then decided to call search within her self for the answer. She sat down and meditated. Before she knew it Seras found herself in a very nice room.

"So this is what I look like on the inside"

Her insides had a pretty nice chandelier in them. Not to mention the carpet was so soft. Oh, also Pip was in here too.

"Bonjour mon Ami. Vous etes tres baue maintenant"

"Thanks Pip. I was wondering if you could answer a few questions. Does the name Lee ring a bell?"

"Non"

"Well, as much as I'd like to stay we've got a mission. So looks like I'll see you later"

"Avoir, mon amore"

There was a blinding light and then Seras was back in control of herself. She got up and starting looking around the room for clues. Of course she found nothing. So she decided to call a friend.

Ring-Ring-ring-ring- ring

"Kapaneus, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure", responded the benevolent Greek taxi driver on the other end of the line.

"Do you know any vampire hunters by the name Lee?"

"Around 40"

"Any that would be a possible enemy of my master"

"Around 40"

"Okay, and would any of them be young enough to be considered an upstart"

"Sixteen give or take. Vampires can live for a long time so the term upstart could be anyone born in the last seven centuries"

"What about in the last century"

"That narrows it down to three"

"Would you classify any of those three as unimportant?"

"Yes, but I like one of them. So I'll tell you about the one I don't like. Their name is Erik Lee. Last I heard they where headed to some place called Youkai Academy"

"Thank you very much, bye"

Seras started running as fast as her legs could carry her. Which is really fast. As luck would have it the bus driver was waiting for her about 60 kilometers away. Which is weird. She hopped aboard and he said,

"If I charged money for every time some one got on my bus I'd make a killing"

Seras looked outside the window. Preparing herself for the trial to come"

"If you don't grab that particle rifle beneath the seat in front of you, there will be a blood bath"

She was gazing out into the distance. Measuring the nature of her-

"I said, if you don't grab that particle rifle in beneath the seat in front of you, then there will be a blood bath"

Seras snapped out of her introspective ponderings.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I thought you only said vague stuff that we wouldn't appreciate until after the fact. So I've sort of been tuning you out"

The Bus driver grumbled as Sera's reached for the rifle. Suddenly the bus stopped, causing Seras to nearly drop the rifle she'd just picked up. The bus driver turned around to say.

"Get out"

Seras did so and as soon as she stepped outside a tree exploded 20 meters ahead of her. She hit the floor and more things started exploding. They got closer and closer with each passing moment. Some one was zeroeing in one her position.

In the distance she saw a shimmer. Whoever was targeting her had red eyes. She took her particle rifle and aimed it at them. With an ear-piercing shriek the weapon fired. What she'd been pointing at was wiped off the face of the earth.

Her sense of relief however was short lived. Because she felt the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of her head.

"Surprise motherfucker!"

"Are you Lee?"

"No, he's dead.

"Are you going to kill me?"

"Normally I would kill you but right now I'm in a transitional period so I don't want to kill you. I want to help you. Besides, I've been killing too many fanged freaks this morning to get excited over killing your blond ass"

Sera's tried to summon some shadows and-

"BE COOL!"

Her shadows started to writhe.

"I said be cool"

"I'm, I'm trying to be cool", cried our Seras Victoria.

Her shadows vanished.

"Good, good, now calm down. You are going to go to that school and say there was an accident. Tell them it was a gas leak or something that won't scare all those nice children. Can you do that for me?"

"I can do that"

"Good"

The sensation of cold steel vanished. After about a minute or so Sera's turned around to see who had almost taken her life. A valiant soul wearing a nice suit with a sweet Afro was walking off into the distance. There went the valiant Shepard, off to protect more sheep from the tyranny of evil men. There goes one badass motherfucker.

* * *

Bible Verse of the Day Ezekiel 25:17

"The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil of men. Blessed is he who in the name of charity and good will shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness. For he is truly his brothers keeper and the finder of lost children. And I will strike down upon thee with great vengeance and furious anger those who poison and destroy my brothers. And you will know I am the Lord when I lay my vengeance upon you"


	25. Rage Quit

Have you ever wondered what it feels like to cry in the rain?

Such things didn't bother an certain Ex Headmaster at Youkai academy. He knew that sensation all too well. Today it wasn't raining and he had to put on a smile. After everything thats happened giving up now just wasn't an option. Mistakes, oh he knew a thing or too about mistakes. But he also knew how to laugh when it hurt and cover up how he really felt. In a decade or too all his sins would fade away. The only thing left after the fall out would be the scars no one could see.

With each step he took another influx of memories sputtered through the matrix of insecurities known as the psyche of Tsukune Aono. Amid the thousand branching paths of fate he had been led here. An classroom he knew all too well in a school that had been rebuilt several times. Youkai academy represented a great many things to a great many different monsters. For some, it was a shining example of human to monster cooperation. To others it carried a some what less prestigious yet equally precious title, home.

While Aono mulled over his lesson plan a thousand other things were happening across the world and many different dimensions. In another place, a different time, perhaps even a different universe other Tsukune Aono's were making their own mistakes. Maybe they were smiling or maybe they were crying in the rain. A thousand different places to call home, millions of different out comes, and a hundred ways to die all vying for their right to exist.

If Tsukune Aono was made aware of this fact who knows how he might react. Who's to say he hasn't already thought about it. Maybe as the bell rings and students file in he's thinking about it. All the outcomes, all the people he could have saved, and everything thats been lost to odds. Things could have been very different. Some where else they probably are different. But maybe, just maybe this Tsukune Aono has found a reason to smile. Here he has a family. Perhaps even a future. That, is enough for him.

* * *

Across the Ocean in the human world a certain blonde haired police girl pondered her lot in life. On one hand her brief employment at Youkai academy had been rather uneventful. She'd only killed a Chimera, met the Sailor scouts, killed a vampire hunter, taken part in the destruction of Hogwarts, and taught three or four different courses. Compared to her escapade at a summer camp in new England three years ago this was a snore fest.

Life has its boring parts and it has its exciting bits. If she stormed the under world and blasted through legions of deceased worriers every summer then it wouldn't feel quite so special. Ever since she defended England from an army of Nazi vampires all those years ago her life had been in a constant state of flux. Who's to say tomorrow she wouldn't battle Chuthulu in order to save a princess. Life it seems can't be predicted. Even in un death things can be really hectic sometimes.

No matter what happened she'd be alright. Because she is a bad ass motherfucking vampire, and she loves cannons, and she has eyes for days!

Yep. Evil is F###ed.

* * *

In one other reality things were quiet. Because a barely post pubescent Tsukune Aono had their eyes wide open in horror.

"That, that could have happened?", he finally gathered the courage to ask.

"Yes", answered his friend Akko-chan.

She lowered her magic mirror and tried to asses how he well he was taking this. Judging from the thousand yard stare and deathly complexion, not very well apparently. She understood. After all magic can be scary sometimes. Maybe he was going to into shock.

"That . . . that girl in the mirror. She had the same name as, and she looked just like Mocha from school. Thats so weird. The very idea of her being a monster in a different reality."

"Yeah, he-he. Really weird."

Miss Kagami decided not to mention that Mocha didn't have a reflection in her magic mirrors. She'd almost broken Tsukune with her demonstration earlier. No reason to go all the way now.

"Hey, Tsukune. You have to promise not to tell anyone about this"

He nodded. Then he got up and walked away. Today had been really really weird.

* * *

 **AN: I would like to personally apologize to any one who wasted their time reading this story. I wish you all the best of luck in your endeavors. Sorry for the trouble. Good luck.**


End file.
